<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nectar of Dharani: The Saga of A Champion by zhoufriedbanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993218">Nectar of Dharani: The Saga of A Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhoufriedbanana/pseuds/zhoufriedbanana'>zhoufriedbanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shinju no Nectar | Nectar of Dharani, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Isekai race you can find, Ambrosia, Dark Elves, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Harems, Horned Girl, Martial Arts, Monsterfication, Nectar of Dharani, One-Punch Man isekai, Orcs, Overpowered MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhoufriedbanana/pseuds/zhoufriedbanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Battered and wounded. That's the current state of the world renowned martial artist.</p><p>In his recovery, he learned many lessons about heroism and its requirements: strong conviction and sturdy body. Thus, he thought that his time had not come yet.</p><p>However, what if someone from another realm called him to fight for their cause?<br/>That's when he found out that the early call was a new way to become a hero in a whole different new world.</p><p>And what's the deal with girl's bust?<br/>That's also another thing he wants to answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Champion From Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Punch Man belongs to ONE.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shinju no Nectar belongs to Yoshino Hiroyuki &amp; Satou Kenetsu</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>None of them do I own.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>‘<em>All along my life, I thought that becoming strong is a key to happiness. Because it made my life really easy since I could reach almost everything I wanted. Money, girls and fame… I got them all almost without exerting much effort.</em></p><p>
  <em>I don’t know whether it was my luck or because I was simply talented, but it bore a nasty belief that I was strong. Then I felt that I was above the cloud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This loathsome selfish idea had rooted deep in me that I regarded weak people as nothing but dead weight. Even I thought that they held no value.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This in return also led me to believe that people who worked for the good of others instead for themselves were idiots. I viewed them as morons who didn’t know how to enjoy life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heroes, as we all know who worked under a certain organization, were the object of my resentment. I didn’t hate them though, but the way they think and act looked ugly in my opinion. They were just a bunch of fools who preached about justice and acted strong to gain popularity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really hated that because if they’re strong, why don’t they use it for themselves? Why should be bothered to save wimps. If people died, it’s their fault that they were weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until one day, a new realization hit me. So hard that I expelled that rot of a belief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well… It was started as a routine martial arts tournament I frequented to. Because I was a four times champ, I entered it to get some kick out of it. And of course to win the prize money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlike usual, the referees considered me as the official winner, although I really knew that actually I lost. It was the first time I lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because there was this guy who opened my mind about being a hero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This strong guy looked extremely unimpressive, bored and dull in almost every sense. He defeated all his opponents with a single punch, each, and I faced him in the final.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s a hero and I unintentionally pissed him off by leaking about my ideal. In return, he made me mad since he oversimplified the meaning of martial art I adored as my way of fighting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things heated and I attacked him with all my might. However, he stood still and came out unscathed despite what I’ve put.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Worse, he was actually disqualified but managed to fling me out of the ring with his butt attack. That’s when I knew that I lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Announcement of the winner came afterwards and things began to get awry when a bunch of monsters entered the stadium. They planned to threaten us to join them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some of the participants decided to join them after eating the cursed fruit called monster cell. I defeated these poor guys, but beating the leader was another story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to fight alone to defend the rest of the participants, but I got beaten. The monster was too strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two guys I beat earlier, who were pro heroes did come to help, but they’re no match against the monster leader. They’re easily shrugged off like pebbles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the very moment when I realized that I was weak, frail like a withered leaf. The monster easily trampled me and toyed me until I almost couldn’t stand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention that the other one roughed me up until I cried like an infant. It’s painful and I really needed someone to help me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My body was wrecked. I really swallowed my pride. It turned out eventually that I’m weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I begged for the help of anyone. Anyone out there who could save me and the knocked out participants, on the brink of being crushed by a monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I desperately cried for any hero who could help. The monster’s foot was mere inches from the fainted guys. I nearly screamed for seeing the most gruesome moment of people’s untimely death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then, he came. He snatched the people out in the nick of time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The unimpressive guy who defeated me. The hero who could beat his opponents with one punch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long story short, just like his opponents, he beat the monsters who brutalized me, each with one punch. Well… it’s more than beating though since his punch obliterated these creatures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His action was awe-inspiring. It really changed my view about hero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From that point on, from that meeting, I decided to lay a new goal in my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to become a hero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But for now, I should recuperate before I can go out and help the people. And of course I should train my body and mind so that I can save as many people as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I’m pondering about my determination to become a hero, I can only hope that I can go out soon. Because as I’m sitting on my bed right now, there are so many people who cried for help amid explosions and tremors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, come on my body, I beg you to heal faster! Some heroes who were bedridden just a while ago now have rushed out to help people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cannot stay still, but well… I guess it’s not my time yet. How pathetic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eh? Wait! Why suddenly my body is glowing…!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My vision…!?</em>
</p><p><em>OOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!</em>’</p><hr/><p>At the border of Datra, two people were making an escape from their pursuers under the light of the two moons. Their destination was an abandoned temple near a hill at the edge of the city.</p><p>It was their last hope. To summon a knight from another world through the help of long forgotten gods.</p><p>The man who was a half-elf in military uniform led the young princess through some hidings. They managed to buy some time since the unit who were after them lost their track.</p><p>“We should get going. We’re almost at the temple of Naraka.” The man spoke as he led the lady hurriedly to their destination.</p><p>They continued their journey and managed to reach the temple. The place was no more than a ruin since people had long thrown away their faith in exchange for science.</p><p>“This place looks worse than I’ve ever remembered.” The princess exclaimed as she walked a flight of stairs into the temple. “It’s a shrine of some god whose name people don’t even remember now.”</p><p>“Abandoned god…” The elf soldier muttered as he followed the princess. “We were supposed to be the children of gods.”</p><p>“Father had us give up their protection and turn to science in its place instead.” The girl stated as a dejected smile rose on her face. “It was the right thing to do.”</p><p>The half-elf put a bitter smile upon the girl’s statement as they gazed at the dazzling city for a moment. Tall buildings and factories had sprouted from the ground. From that remnant of the place where people used to worship their deities, they could see the prize for turning away from their lords.</p><p>An ironic sight to behold.</p><p>They proceeded into the remaining building, further from the field of rubble. When they reached the hall with an open ceiling, the princess produced an item of antiquity from her cloak.</p><p>The lady gazed at the intersecting moons, right above the chamber. “The moons are in position. The eclipse will start soon. We can do it now.”</p><p>“Is that the offering?” The soldier asked as he glanced at the relic in the girl’s hands.</p><p>“Yes. It is the horn of our ancestor’s deity. This is the last of the Raksashas’ sacred treasure.” The young lady explained as she opened the wrapping and placed the relic on the center of the room where the moonlight poured in.</p><p>The man sighed as he leaned against the wall. “Too bad. I’m a half-elf. If I weren’t, I could’ve just taken your Dharani myself.”</p><p>“Wha…!” The lady’s face suddenly turned red. “N-NO! You can’t! No matter what!”</p><p>“Really?” The soldier put a dumbfounded look at the girl’s violent repulse.</p><p>“And… I think my dear sister Karsha would kill me if I did so.” The princess put a saddened look.</p><p>“Oh I see. How saddening.” The man remarked. “Speaking of which, how do you give it to someone? I wonder.”</p><p>“Tha–t’s… That’s a secret!” The princess’ face reddened as she turned around.</p><p>The man then relented from asking the girl any further. He turned to the entrance of the hall and spotted their pursuers had been heading to the temple. There were a squad of orcs and some dark-elf officers in tow.</p><p>These soldiers were military of Dhala. The foreign force who usurped the country of the unfortunate princess.</p><p>“We’ll be fine. Just keep going.” The soldier reassured as he unsheathed his saber, ready to engage the marching troops.</p><p>Putting her trust in the soldier, the princess proceeded to begin the rite. She glanced at the moons. They were already intersecting where the small one was almost at the center of the big one. The time was close.</p><p>Inhaling deeply as she knelt before the offering, she tried to recall the phrases from some royal rituals. They were just formality which held little meaning, but in this desperate moment, who knows… It might appease the heart-broken deities who would answer her call.</p><p>“O, forgotten lord of Naraka~”<br/>“I plea that you may accept this humble offering~”<br/>“And that you see fit~”</p><p>As the lady gave her prayer, the sound of clashing metals and some gunshots echoed from the outside. The elf soldier skillfully slashed every enemy down, protecting the princess. The Dhalani orc squad was facing a hard time against this one half-elf although their number kept increasing.</p><p>“To bestow upon us a visitor from another world~”<br/>“I beg of you to bring forth a warrior worthy of taking my Dharani~”<br/>“To send a strong and courageous visitor to me…!”</p><p>Exactly as she ended her prayer, the moons eclipse reached its summit, displaying a sight of a black ring in the sky. From that ring, a beam of light fell like a downpour into the chamber.</p><p>People from outside were stunned at the spectacle of the momentary bright light. Even the skirmish also ceased for a moment due to the dazzle of the ray, leaving the two clashing parties in a daze.</p><p>And before the princess, laid a well-built man, flat on the ground in place of the offering. Some white smokes rose from his body as he started to quiver while letting out a groan.</p><p>“Ugh… Man. What’s that just now…?” </p><p>The princess looked at the summoned knight intensely as he was moving his limbs to help him sitting. She was beyond surprised that the visitor looked strong, almost like a giant. His tanned skin covered lumps of protruding muscles on his body, a clear sign that he was a god-sent fighter.</p><p>‘Could it be that he is a Raksasha?’ The girl wondered as the man who sported an utterly confused look turned his head around. ‘No. His face is too delicate for a Raksasha. He is definitely a human!’</p><p>Their faces met. The man widened his eyes as the girl stared at him.</p><p>“Wow! A cute girl.” The man muttered loud enough to startle the girl and made her blush. “Wait. Are those horns?”</p><p>“Uwah… Oh… Ahem.” The lady tried to regain her composure as she gathered her hands on her chest while sitting to face the warrior. “My name is Sakra. Sakra Shakuntala Adoneira. O, visitor, please lend me your strength.”</p><p>“Huh? Lend you my strength?” The supposed warrior asked as he raised his brows. “Do you mean I should fight for you?”</p><p>“Yes, indeed. Because I can see that you are a strong warrior.” The girl answered with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Aw, man… Look, little miss. I don't even know where I am and how I can be here. Then suddenly you ask me to help you out of the blue. Even now I cannot remember my name, you know.”</p><p>“Eh?” The lady put a confused face. “But at least you can help me, right?”</p><p>“Sakra!” The half-elf burst into the chamber. “OH! You did it! But…”</p><p>The soldier’s face suddenly fell into an utter shock to find the state of the warrior the girl had summoned. The human’s appearance failed his expectations.</p><p>Despite the hopeful look on Sakra’s face, this guy was not in any condition to fight. The casts which wrapped the man’s shins and left arm were an ominous sign that he was hospitalized in spite of his sturdy, hulking frame.</p><p>It turned out that the gods granted the princess an injured man. As expected of some long-forgotten beings.</p><p>“Hey, dude! Care to explain where the hell am I?” The man asked as he narrowed his eyes at the soldier, specifically his ears. “And what’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>Before the soldier could answer, a Dhalani orc barged in and swung his ax. The elf parried it and fired his revolver to kill the invader.</p><p>The summoned warrior widened his eyes as the orc fell before him. His mind raced to find the answer for his confusion.</p><p>The visitor found that the dead body didn’t look human at all. The protruding canines with its strong jaws were reminiscent of some creatures he recalled vaguely. Eventually, he could connect the event before him with the girl’s request without being told any further.</p><p>The other-world fighter stood without minding his legs as he turned his head to look at Sakra. His blue eyes shined as a radiant smile of a brawler rose on his gentle face. Gone his confused look as his countenance reflected a firm determination.</p><p>“I see… So you want me to fight monsters, right?” The fighter stretched his arms forward, producing some cracking sounds. “Well, can’t be helped. Especially if the one who asked me is a girl.”</p><p>The girl with white horns widened her eyes as her cheeks turned crimson while the half-elf grimaced. The visitor really put them in stupor for his charm and recklessness.</p><p>“H-hey… You’re injured. You’re not to fight!” The elf soldier warned the visitor from another world.</p><p>“Then I’ll try to not worsen my wounds.” The fighter spoke as he somersaulted and stood on his right arm.</p><p>The princess and the soldier couldn’t utter their bewilderment for the warrior swiftly launched himself forward when the rest of the squad entered the room. While he was upside down, he rotated his body and rammed his knees at the orcs.</p><p>His attack was so strong that it managed to fling some orcs around. They perished instantly when their bodies crashed the wall, either due to the initial hit or the violent impact with the stone surface.</p><p>The Dhalani troopers were stunned to face a human who could fight their comrades unarmed. The dark-elf officers tried to aim their rifles, but they couldn’t track the visitor’s movement. Before they could even open fire, each of them received a strong blow which knocked out all air in their lungs.</p><p>And those who were unfortunate enough had their guts ruptured due to the jab.</p><p>The fighter continued his onslaught in a debilitating speed people could never imagine. He used his knees and elbows to crush his opponents until none of the Dhalani platoon remained.</p><p>That night, just after the eclipse, the temple of Naraka had turned into an altar of tribute for the far-off world visitor. The blood of the Dhalani platoon was a fair retribution for taking a man from his place without his consent.</p><p>The fighter landed on his right arm and skillfully plopped down to sit on the floor. “Well. It wasn’t long ago since I got in a fight like this. So now, fill me in with everything.”</p><p>“Oh…! Right.” Sakra came back to reality. “But firstly, from the deepest part of my heart, I would like to thank you, dear Warrior.”</p><p>“Nah no need to be formal. Miss Sakra, is it? Well. I just did what you asked.” The warrior chuckled lightly as waved his hand.</p><p>“Um, Sakra… Do you really think that it is wise to let this guy go with us?” The half-elf inquired as he put an uneasy look at the fighter.</p><p>“I… I…” Sakra bit her lip in disappointment as she turned to see the half-elf’s concerned face. “Brother, as much as I am afraid to admit it, he is our only hope. He is a visitor the forgotten lord of this shrine has bestowed upon me. The one who will take my Dharani.”</p><p>The soldier sighed and turned to the fighter. “Well. I don’t want to be rude, Sir. But the way you fought terrified us. It was unnatural.”</p><p>The fighter was flustered at the soldier’s remark. “Really? Uh… Sorry about that. I actually wanted to hold back, but as you can see, I still have these casts. So, I hit with my decent parts as hard as I could to make sure those monsters won’t come back to life.”</p><p>The elf shared a glance with the princess. “They are not monsters, okay. They are orcs.”</p><p>“Orcs?” The human blinked. “So, they’re not monsters?”</p><p>“No. They are not.” The young lady shook her head. “I believe that these races did not exist in the world you hail from, no?”</p><p>“They’re only in legends I guess. Just like people with pointy ears.” The visitor spoke honestly as he looked at the soldier who cast an uncomfortable look and gained a wry smile from the princess.</p><p>“Alright. For now, let’s move. There is no telling about when their reinforcement will come.” The half-elf soldier suggested. “Need some help, Sir Hero?”</p><p>“Many thanks.” The fighter took the soldier’s hand as he smiled.</p><hr/><p>”Brother, is it good to let him wear the enemy's attire?” Sakra spoke as she walked ahead of the men.</p><p>“It's an emergency. Besides, it can give the impression that he is a deserter.” The man replied as an amused smile appeared on his face. “So anyway, do you like it, Sir?”</p><p>“Well. Honestly, wearing an orc’s uniform is kinda funny. It’s too large. The boots covered the casts nicely though. They really helped me to steady my feet.” The fighter replied as he smiled. “Plus I got an undershirt. I guess all are nice.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that.” The elf chuckled. “But are you sure you will walk around like that? I mean, your legs are still injured, right?”<br/> <br/>“No worries. Instead, I believe this is the best way to quicken my recovery.”</p><p>The men quickly built a friendly atmosphere as they left the temple. They conversed about trivial things along the way, but they found joy in their talk.</p><p>Sakra somewhat felt like she was left alone. She was not good with guy’s talk after all.</p><p>The group passed through the crowd of Datra townspeople. The warrior for a moment showed an amazed look as he sighted various kinds of races which flocked the street.</p><p>Races who would be considered as monsters lived peacefully in this city. They were quite civilized and did anything humans did in his world.</p><p>The difference probably laid on the level of technology. The clothes people donned in and the common devices he saw along the street looked very ancient compared to the gadgets from his world.</p><p>Now, he was certain that he was in another world.</p><p>“I believe that you are marveling at this world. Am I right, Sir Warrior?” The soldier asked.</p><p>“I won’t deny that. This place looks cool.” The visitor remarked. “I never imagined that Princess Sakra has dragged me into this kind of... unconventional picnic should I say.”</p><p>“Indeed. But actually do you know the reason why she summoned you?” The half-elf inquired.</p><p>“To become her bodyguard?” The fighter guessed.</p><p>“Partly true. However, her intention is much greater than that.” The soldier spoke as Sakra took a halt near a fountain.</p><p>“And what is it?”</p><p>“To tell you the truth, Sakra is a princess of a country called Adaar. Her kingdom is invaded by another country, Dhala. She might be the last survivor from among the royal family who managed to escape.” The half-elf explained as his face turned grim.</p><p>“That’s sad… I’m sorry to hear that.” The warrior showed a sympathizing look as he gazed at the princess. “But doesn’t that mean that you’re also from the royal family?”</p><p>“Yes. But only in law. I would engange to Sakra’s older sister.” The half-elf spoke as his face turned very bitter.</p><p>The warrior who caught the sadness on the soldier’s face could assume that the guy had lost his fiance due to the invasion. He refrained himself from prying it and stayed silent.</p><p>“You two seem to enjoy your talk. I’m really jealous, you know.” Sakra said as she came over the men.</p><p>“Ah, sorry. If you know a guy's talk, you’ll find it exciting.” The soldier smiled really wide.</p><p>“That’s true, Your Highness. If you were a man, you'd find joy.” The warrior put a teasing smile, gaining a pout from the princess and a hearty chuckle from the soldier.</p><p>They resumed their travel. They walked in silence as they reached a quiet area, far from the bustle of the city.</p><p>When they passed near the town’s outer perimeter, a company of Dhalani had blocked their way. They were ready to engage the three or do whatever they want.</p><p>“Do you think you can escape from me?” A young man in cloak who stood in front of some orcs spoke, putting the soldier in alert.</p><p>“That tattoo… You are from Hasas!” The half-elf sneered as he recognized the pattern around the man’s right eye.</p><p>“Heh. We are known by our deed.” The lad turned to face the young lady as he unsheathed a pair of short swords from behind his back. “The princess of Adaar who slipped through our grip. So you possess Ambrosia.</p><p>“And what if she does?” The soldier frowned in anticipation as the princess hid behind him.</p><p>“You’ll find out… Ogres! Get him!!” The young man commanded.</p><p>“Not a chance! Hmmph!” The warrior came forth and thrust his fist at one of the charging orcs.</p><p>The moment his fist met with the orc’s body, the body caved in while the back burst into bits of flesh. The blow even produced a deafening shock wave, slamming the fellows of the obliterated individual to the ground.</p><p>As the hollowed body of the unfortunate ogre fell with a thud, an ominous silence clutched the shocked spectators. Their jaws slacked as fear began to licked their souls.</p><p>This kind of power was dreadful and unheard of. It defied common sense.</p><p>“Wha–!”</p><p>“This can’t be…” An orc murmured.</p><p>“H-how…?”</p><p>“…The hell…!” The elf soldier muttered as Sakra covered her mouth, horrified.</p><p>“Oops… Seems that I went overboard.” The fighter exclaimed with slack in his tone as if he was used to this kind of nightmarish sight. “If you’re after the princess, then I guess you should fight me.”</p><p>“Yyoooou! You must be the summoned knight!” The young assassin growled as he pointed his blade at the fighter. “I won’t never let you take the Ambrosia! For the glory of Hasas!!!”</p><p>“Protect Sakra! I’ll deal with this brat.” The fighter commanded the elf soldier.</p><p>The soldier drew his saber as some orcs surrounded him. They were in a tight spot since they were divided. Against this predicament however, the soldier did not falter for he put his trust in his top-notch swordsmanship.</p><p>The young man shouted and with a mighty leap, he closed his range with the fighter. He swung his blades, but when they were mere inches from the fighter, an ax blocked the slash, producing a clanging sound and rattled his arms due to the impact.</p><p>“Nice blades. Must be expensive, huh.” The burly fighter remarked as he held an orc’s ax in his right hand.</p><p>“Tch! How come you pilfer that ax!?” The assassin retreated as he could feel his arms were still shuddering from the failed slash.</p><p>“How? I guess, it’s just like how you play with a spoon.” The warrior spun around and threw the ax towards the ogres who were marching into the skirmish.</p><p>The spinning ax instantly lacerated the rank of orcs. They fell as their blood gushed out like water jets.</p><p>“EEEEEEK…!!!” Sakra screamed too see the bodies convulsing on the ground.</p><p>“Ugh… Violent! Hey, can you put some moderation!?” The soldier yelled as he cut down an orc.</p><p>“Can’t be helped. I still cannot believe that they’re not monsters.”</p><p>“What a brutish way of fighting. Now you toss away your weapon. You’re a dead man.” The lad hissed as he rushed with a new vigor.</p><p>“Try if you can!” The fighter taunted as he stood on his arm.</p><p>The radical change of fighting position shocked the onlookers. Without letting the chance escape, the flashy fighter used their stupor to hit them one by one. Dhalani orcs and dark-elves alike fell prey to his knees. The lad tried to tail the other-worldly warrior, but the inhuman agility the fighter displayed barred him from launching his attack.</p><p>When the assassin resorted back to his main goal to secure Ambrosia, a knife flew past him, missing a hair’s breadth. He frowned at the thrower.</p><p>“I’ll play with you later. So don’t try to touch her.” The fighter smirked as he landed near a knocked out soldier while dodging some frantic shots.</p><p>“What are you doing! Shoot him!! Fire at will!!!” A Dhalani captain shouted to see his soldiers cowered before the fighter. “You too, Gil Garla! You’re paid to fight!”</p><p>“Tch! Easier said than done!” The mercenary spat as he took a stance.</p><p>“Soldiers! Deploy our weapon!! Quick!!”</p><p>Obeying their captain, the troops drew a cart. It was a massive load of metal, a piece of artillery. From the general appearance, people might say that this monster boasted a firepower which outmatched the fellow arsenal in its class.</p><p>“Is that… A gatling gun!” The elf soldier widened his eyes in shock at the revelation of Dhala’s advance weapon.</p><p>When the warrior was about to move, he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his leg. It was apparent that his movements still put a burden for his currently broken bone.</p><p>To add his misfortune, the moment he retreated to reunite with the soldier and the princess, his arm got a severe cramp. He tumbled to the ground as the ache in his muscle bit him.</p><p>“Hero!!!” “Dear Warrior!!”</p><p>“FIRE!!!”</p><p>“GET DOWN!!!” The visitor screamed as the artillery began to spew its ammo.</p><p>The fighter might lay low on the ground, but some of the gun’s bullets managed to graze him. And with such caliber, one bullet could crunch a good chunk of his flesh.</p><p>“GAH…!” The warrior winced as he crawled on the ground.</p><p>He didn’t sustain any life-threatening injury, but he was not in shape to fight anymore. Some deep gashes marred his shoulders and thighs, rendering him immobile.</p><p>“HAHAHA…!! Well done soldiers! I never think that this piece of Dhala’s new technology can hit the enemies so hard! Not to mention that it can make them cower like a cornered rat! HAHAHA!!!”</p><p>The commander’s cackle echoed as the gunfire ceased. As the soldiers reloaded the artillery, Gil Garla stepped forward.</p><p>“Now, it’s your turn, mercenary. Kill that pest!!”</p><p>“No! Marebito!” Sakra screamed as she came to the injured human.</p><p>“Killing a wounded enemy. What a shame. But well…” The assassin sighed as he walked towards the fallen hero.</p><p>The warrior gritted his teeth. He couldn’t protect the lady who summoned him. As the sound of the assassin’s boots drew closer, a familiar sensation struck him.</p><p>
  <strong>Despair.</strong>
</p><p>He could do nothing. His body was deprived from motion and screaming in pain. His fate was sealed.</p><p>He failed the person who begged for his help.</p><p>“Sorry, princess. But it seems that my body isn't tough enough to take these bullets.” The fighter spoke in regret.</p><p>“No! Please, you have fought very well. Don’t say that!” The princess put the warrior’s head onto her lap as she held his hand, tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“I believe you people of Hasas have some pride and would spare the wounded.” The elf soldier exclaimed as he covered the injured hero.</p><p>“Brother!” Sakra muttered as she and the visitor stared at the elf who tried to protect them.</p><p>“Are you implying that you want to fight me? Very well.” Gil Garla smiled. “Come, soldier of Lemurian Company!”</p><p>The soldier and the mercenary clashed, leaving behind the fallen fighter under the care of the princess. Meanwhile, the Dhalani troops patiently waited as they enjoyed the momentary drama of their desperate enemy.</p><p>While enduring some gnawing pain and feeling of distraught, the fighter from another world clenched his fist. His memory of his previous life was still fuzzy, but he tried to recall the important thing he wanted to strive for. Under the princess’ gentle gaze, he struggled to find an answer to his misery and failed.</p><p>“Please, don’t push yourself anymore! It’s my fault that you become like this, Dear Marebito! You are a fighter from afar and you have fought very well despite your injuries.” Sakra tried to ease the visitor who sported a tensed face.</p><p>“I… I’ve failed as a hero…! UHH!!!!”</p><p>His memory suddenly returned, pouring in like torrent under a rainfall. The Marebito gasped as his gaze became hollow. Who he was, what was he and what he wanted to be were the things which boomed out in his mind. All them mixed in with his current feeling.</p><p>“Dear Fighter!? What happened…? Answer me!!”</p><p>“Hero… I really have failed as a hero…!” The Marebito replied as he looked terrified and shocked.</p><p>The moment the fighter uttered that last depressing fact, an unbelievable occurrence followed. In place of Sakra, was a woman who bore the aura of complete maturity. Her beauty was divine, yet she also hid an untouched maleficence behind her facade. With her protruding dark horns and silky pink hair, down to her voluptuous person, her appearance was bewitching.</p><p>“Ah~ How unsightly of thou, my servant?” The lady greeted the warrior with a sultry voice. “I know very well that thee desire to fight, yet thy body hath given up, admit it!”</p><p>“Ghh… Who are you!?” The fighter’s eyes widened in shock and horror. “Are you another monster!?”</p><p>“How very rude of thee to say such a repulsive thing to a lady.” The woman retorted as her lips slightly curled down. “Thy insolence as a man truly needs a punishment.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound very nice. You look beautiful, I admit. But I’d rather die than taking the punishment of yours.” The warrior smiled bitterly as he pressed the wound on his shoulder. “So, thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“Thy mouth is thy tiger. Be careful with thy speech.” The lady gently caressed the man’s cheek as her other hand reached the raiment on her bosom. “However, would not thou succumb to this temptation, hmm?”</p><p>The fighter frowned at the sight of the lady revealing her assets, as if she welcomed him to devour them. In his recollection, this kind of situation was familiar since he was a man who had tasted wild adventures with countless ladies.</p><p>The raging sensation was not foreign, yet he resisted it. There was one thing which still restrained him from doing so, however.</p><p>“What’s the deal with offering me your chest? Is drinking milk will heal me?” The fighter was still clueless as his face showed suspicion.</p><p>“Take it or leave it. It is as simple as it is. However, if thou still desire to continue thy quest as a hero, then this is the least help I can offer.” The lady insinuated as she brought the warrior’s head closer to her chest. “I believe this is what Sakra wanted as the one who summoned thee.”</p><p>The fighter snorted and put a defeated smile. “Ugh… I’m just like a baby. Weak and helpless. You sure you won’t yell at me later?”</p><p>“I would never. As of Sakra, I am certain that thou can settle the matter with her well.” The lady smiled. “Now come and have a sip, o~ fighter from a faraway land! Satisfy your thirst and partake in this offer of divine nectar thee would crave for!!”</p><p>“Alright. No hard feelings okay.” The fighter opened his mouth as the lady brought his head ever closer to her chest.</p><p>Masked by the clashing sound of blade, was a moan of a lady who had her vessel to transfer a divine power, Ambrosia. The recipient of this nectar was a certain warrior, absorbing the nectar with all his might. He at last gave in to the temptation.</p><p>In return, a surging power overcame him. The woman released him the moment his body emitted a blinding shine, illuminating the vicinity of that battlefield.</p><p>“HHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!”</p><p>“Is that the power of Dharani!?” The half-elf soldier turned around in awe.</p><p>The assassin of Hasas took a halt from the fight. He watched the phenomenon before him as he hid his irk behind his cloak.</p><p>The visitor let out a deafening battle roar as his body morphed into a new grotesque creature, clad in lightning with his head like that of a tiger while a horn jutted out its forehead. His skin turned into black shell. In every draw of his breath, sparks of thunderbolt jolted from his body.</p><p>“Now go forth, my twisted, cursed servant!” The lady spoke as a content smile adorned her face. “Strike them! Pound thy foes like a hungry tiger! Dance like a flash in a stormy sky!!”</p><p>And that night, the entirety of the terrain was ignited by a blinding glow. It was so bright that the sky’s hue turned almost like daylight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Precious, Adorable Servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Punch Man belongs to ONE.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shinju no Nectar belongs to Yoshino Hiroyuki &amp; Satou Kenetsu</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>None of them do I own.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>‘<em>The moment I squeezed out the content of her bust, my mind had already slipped. I lost to a violent sensation which drove me into dizziness and an eventual sleep.</em></p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what it was, but it dulled my thoughts and it felt so intense. Along with it, my body sensed a new boiling power as if I’m supercharged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I lost complete control over my body despite the power I got. So, what’s the point?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When everything nearly went blank, I got a glimpse of my hands. I just realized something.</em>
</p><p><em>She turned me into a monster.</em>’</p><hr/><p>“Strike them down!” The lady in place of the princess nonchalantly commanded as she twirled her hair.</p><p>Her servant in accordance outstretched his arms and rushed towards the enemy’s rank, cutting them down like a row of reeds. Their bodies fell before they could offer any resistance. Their screams were silenced by the loud crackling sound of the jolt the servant emitted.</p><p>“F-f-f-FIRE!!!!!”</p><p>The captain of the company mustered his will to shout his order at his men. The troopers in charge of the gatling gun frantically rotated its paddle. The chambers swiftly swallowed the live shells. The projectiles left their muzzles as soon as their cartridges spewed out.</p><p>The gunners’ effort turned out to be futile however, for the new monster spread his hand to release a thin film, acting as a barrier to shield him and the people behind him. An ominous doom awaited the firing crew as their last cartridge abandoned the gun’s chamber.</p><p>“‘“GUAAAAAAAAH!!!!”””</p><p>Just like the ogres, the firing crew met their brutal end together with the prided piece of Dhala’s new technology. The electrocuting monster crushed the gun’s barrels into pieces. They even melted due to the heat of the surging bolt.</p><p>“I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!!!”</p><p>The captain’s face paled upon seeing the monster slaughter his men mercilessly. He couldn’t react that he stood still, witnessing the rest of his soldiers fall one by one, slashed, gored and scorched into crisp.</p><p>“Ah~ How magnificent! He truly is the making of an excellent servant.” The lady exclaimed as she sat idly to enjoy the splendid performance of her chosen one. “No. Too perfect even. Now I am afraid that I don’t deserve such a man to become my underling.”</p><p>“Sakra… Is that you?” The elf soldier asked hesitantly as he approached the lady.</p><p>“Call me Shakuntala. I am one with Sakra, yet I am another.” The woman stated as she didn’t let her attention diverted from the event.</p><p>The onslaught went on and victims piled up. Most of these men had surrendered before the monster moved. Unfortunately, the walking electric generator didn’t let anyone escape. He brutalized the troops who tried to run.</p><p>“Does he lose his mind already?” The soldier inquired as he watched the utter annihilation the visitor imposed upon the Dhalanis. “He doesn’t hold back.”</p><p>“It would seem so.” The lady shrugged.</p><p>Gil Garla who saw the remaining few of that doomed expeditionary force gnashed his teeth. The sheer absurdity the Marebito was presenting choked him. He wanted to stop it, yet it’s struggle was too vicious.</p><p>“D-d-damn you– MONSTER – HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!”</p><p>A clang resounded. The Hasas mercenary came in time to defend the cowering captain. His crossing blades met with the monster’s claw. Sparks danced around the clashing metals.</p><p>“I see… So these orichalcum blades can block your claw attack. As expected from an Age of Divinity artifact.” Gil Garla spoke as the inscriptions on his twin swords glowed, nullifying the power of the servant. “No. I guess it’s more than this!”</p><p>The assassin pushed his blades, rendering the monster’s claws to crack and disintegrated. The servant in response withdrew away from Gil Garla’s cursed item before his paws broke.</p><p>“It’s stronger, but he knew when to back off?” The elf soldier muttered in awe at the supposed mad fighter.</p><p>“Clever. It appears that he has experienced battles before Sakra called him forth.” Shakuntala commented as her seemingly mischievous smile grew wider. “Ah~ What a precious servant do I have! I should reward him later… handsomely!”</p><p>The elf soldier silently cringed when he saw Shakuntala’s cheeks turned red. He felt a bad premonition was marching for the days to come.</p><p>“You can retreat? Kinda smart for a monster like you, but neither skill nor power you possess! You’re no match against me!!” Gil Garla haughtily declared as he charged, ready to slash the Marebito.</p><p>“UH–ah!!!”</p><p>The young mercenary gasped. The enraged servant managed to perform a counterattack by using a swift roundhouse kick, breaking the slash. He didn’t expect that it had been hiding it’s fighting capability.</p><p>The lightning-clad mask cracked after the Marebito used a half of his consciousness in combat. It chipped down to reveal the right eye of the other-worldly fighter. His breathing became calmer as he gazed at his enemy.</p><p>“I see… The girl’s power gives me this monstrous ability, huh? Good grief...” The Marebito spoke with a guttural voice as he glanced at his palm. “I just need to be healed, but this is what I got. Too much, but, well…”</p><p>“Impossible! You can resist the power from Dharani of Indra!” Gil Garla widened his eyes.</p><p>“Surprised? I guess my old days of drunken debauch had taught me to never let my guard down, even when I was on the brink of passing out.” The monster replied casually as he stretched his arms, cracks resounded from his shells. “Though now, I believe it’s my luck.”</p><p>“Tch! Troublesome! Let’s settle this, once and for all!” Gil Garla crossed his blades in front of his chest.</p><p>“Sure thing.” The Marebito lowered his body to assume a middle fighting stance.</p><p>“Gil Garla!! You, useless mercenary!! Retreat at once!!! Our unit sustains heavy loss!”</p><p>“Damn… Just when it’s getting fun!” The Hasas mercenary scowled as he turned his back to the Marebito, canceling his attempt to engage. “I’ll see you again, fighter from another world. And you as well, leader of Lemurian Company.”</p><p>“Heh. I doubt you would enjoy the bout with me after this fight.” The elf soldier snorted as he came over the warrior.</p><p>“Well. Sure thing, kid.” The lightning-clad warrior replied as the electricity shroud on his body dimmed, crumbling his armor.</p><p>“And never forget that the Dharani will always belong to Hasas!!” The assassin sent his last warning as he followed Dhalani's commander.</p><p>“Try harder next time…” The lady spoke, followed by a sigh.</p><p>The moment the assassin left with the rest of the damned platoon, the fighter fell on his knees as smoke rose from his body. His armor broke into pieces and evaporated. He looked exhausted, yet a content smile was present on his face.</p><p>“Hey, dude? Can I take a rest?” The fighter croaked out as he sat on the ground.</p><p>“Of course. You’ve endured a rough night, my dear friend. So, don’t worry. I’ll handle the rest.” The chief of the Lemurian Company reassured as he patted the warrior’s back.</p><p>“And princess, or whoever you are… Thanks. I can fight again. But, honestly, I don’t wanna be a monster, you know.”</p><p>“Oh… Art thou certain? But, I found thee as something adorable, especially with two tiger ears on thy head.” The lady chuckled as she put the tired fighter into her embrace.</p><p>“Do you mean I was cute in that form? You’re scary.” The warrior laughed weakly as he let the warmth of his summoner lulled him into a slumber.</p><hr/><p>The Marebito woke up to the glaring light of the morning sun. He veered his gaze around and found that he was in a quite wrecked place. As he got up, he saw broken wooden planks here and there.</p><p>‘<em>Ah, man… last night felt like a dream. Or, was it a dream?</em>’ The warrior spoke inwardly as he checked at the spots where he supposedly got injuries. ‘<em>Hmm… Hey… Why have all the casts gone? No wounds at all and my legs are okay!? This... Wait... This seems like… A ship? And... is this the guy’s jacket?</em>’</p><p>The fighter hopped on his feet and was utterly surprised to feel that his legs had really recovered. He made some leaps over the hull towards the broken deck out of joy as he punched the air.</p><p>“Woohoo… This is awesome!!! I don’t even feel pain in my left arm anymore!!!” The warrior half-shouting, overjoyed by his total recovery. “Whoever gives back my health, I truly thank you!!!”</p><p>As he drank the happiness, he made some flips midair and landed at the edge of the deck. He breathed the ocean’s salty air as a bright smile adorned his face.</p><p>The fighter enjoyed the scenery of the sea for some moment, marveling the wonder of nature and admiring his miraculous recovery. He plopped down over the railing of that broken ship and turned his head around.</p><p>That’s when he stumbled across a sight he wanted to forget, partly. He didn’t intend to indulge in seeing a princess in her private moment behind a giant coral, but it just came that way.</p><p>‘<em>O… Oi… Is that Sakra? Hmm… Her frame is quite nice for a girl her age. Well, I’ll just pretend that I never see her.</em>’ The Marebito hummed as he shrugged off any dirty thought about the scene.</p><p>As the warrior averted his gaze the other way, he saw the man who lent him his jacket hobbling in with a small fishnet on his back. The fighter’s stomach growled in accordance.</p><p>‘<em>What a very nice timing. I haven’t had anything since last night.</em>’</p><p>The Marebito left the ship. As his bare feet stomped the sand, he checked his legs and no discomfort at all. He headed towards the spot where the elf dropped his stuff.</p><p>“Oh, morning! You look really happy. What’s up, my friend?” The soldier greeted amicably as he opened the fishnet.</p><p>“Well… How do you feel after you totally recover from a sickness?” The fighter asked back. </p><p>“Of course I’m happy.” The soldier answered the obvious. “Oh, I see… So, you are saying that you are free from your ailments? I guess I’m also glad to hear that. But do you know how much effort I exerted to bring you here?”</p><p>The fighter for a moment was confused, but soon smiled wryly at the soldier’s jest. “Ah... My apologies. I should have been putting you in a total hardship just to move me here. Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Nah. It’s okay. Think of it as a way to repay your deed to protect us. You are our hero.” The elf soldier chuckled as he waved his hand.</p><p>The Marebito’s eyes widened in surprise. He felt a tingling sensation when the soldier spoke the term.</p><p>“A hero, huh…?” The Marebito gave a long and thoughtful stare upon the word.</p><p>“That’s right. You have saved us from Dhalanis. Even when you were injured, you fought like crazy.” The soldier smiled awkwardly. “Like… Seriously? How did you do that? And you suddenly broke from the effect of Dharani. I mean… It is like you are not a human in the first place.”</p><p>“Well… I guess it’s because I… am a martial artist.” The fighter’s smile turned into a proud one.</p><p>“Martial art? You mean… A fighting style from the East? Does that also exist in your world?” The soldier inquired in curiosity.</p><p>“Yeah. Pretty common even.” The Marebito replied.</p><p>“That begs the question about who you are and from what kind of world did you hail from.” The princess chimed in as she waltzed from behind the coral, water dripped from her violet locks. “I concur with my brother regarding the absurdity of your fighting capability. And I’m also delighted to see you are healthy.”</p><p>Gray’s face turned into an unamused look. His face told a </p><p>“Sakra, shouldn’t you welcome him? Has this journey stripped you from your manner already?” The soldier frowned at the princess. “Not to mention that he has dealt a good deal of merit.”</p><p>“Dude, now you’re scaring her.” The warrior remarked upon Sakra’s cringing face. “You’re kinda strict, you know.”</p><p>“But she should express her gratitude at the very least!” The half-elf retorted.</p><p>Sakra’s shoulders dropped as she sighed. Her expression reflected her regret for her mistake.</p><p>“Hmm… Dear fighter, I… Thank you for saving us.” The princess bowed deeply. </p><p>The warrior stole a glance at the soldier. “It’s okay, Princess Sakra. After all, you’ve helped me to be a hero. And look…! I'm as good as I used to be! So, thank you!”</p><p>“Ah… Well… I’m the one who drag you here. I’m such a selfish person.” The princess turned her face in embarrassment.</p><p>“No! You’re not!” The fighter quickly grabbed Sakra’s hands. “By the way, just call me Suiryu. It’s such a pleasure to meet a princess from another world!”</p><p>“EEEEEH!!!” Sakra’s face reddened as she silently tried to shake off from Suiryu’s vice grip. “U -- Mmm… Likewise, Mister Suiryu.”</p><p>“Oh… Suiryu? What a unique name?” The elf soldier put a twitching smile, trying his best to suppress from laughing at Sakra’s response and Suiryu’s antics. “And I’m Gray Enfield. Just call me Gray.”</p><p>The fighter nodded at the princess and released her hands. “Ah… Nice to meet you, Gray.”</p><p>The men made a handshake, signing their friendship between the visitor and the native dweller of that world.</p><p>“Alright!” Gray clapped his hands as soon as they released their handshake. “Now, let’s have our breakfast, shall we?”</p><p>“Oh… That’s what I’m waiting for!” Suiryu exclaimed in jubilation as he helped Gray to prepare the fish.</p><hr/><p>“I see… So, you were a champion of some sort of fighting contest. That just makes sense.” The soldier nodded as he held his grilled fish.</p><p>“Yeah, but believe me, there were strong people, back in my world.” The fighter added as he shrugged his shoulder. “I mean… They’re way too strong.”</p><p>“And not to mention that your world is technologically way advanced.” Gray chuckled awkwardly. “People who can replace broken limbs with machines? That’s something I cannot imagine.”</p><p>While Suiryu and Gray engaged in a friendly conversation, Sakra who had finished with her meal took her time to enjoy the beauty of the local nature. She was not interested in the slightest at the chat since they talked about things she couldn’t understand.</p><p>And partly, because she couldn’t stand to see Suiryu’s brick-like abs. Since Gray’s jacket couldn’t fit at all, he wore it in the manner of a cloak. The sight nauseated her.</p><p>“So after this, where are we heading for?” Suiryu asked as he tossed a stick into the fire.</p><p>“We’ll go to Lemurian Company trading post at Southern Datra.”</p><p>“Lemurian Company? That’s the name that mercenary kid spoke, right?”</p><p>“Yes. That’s the military unit under my command.” The soldier answered proudly.</p><p>“Wow! So, you’re a military commander?”</p><p>“Pretty much.” Gray smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Oh… And since you’re a commander, shouldn’t you wear your full attire?” The fighter asked as he grabbed the jacket he wore.</p><p>“Do you mean my jacket? Just keep it. I believe my face is enough to scare my men.” The soldier joked and chuckled.</p><p>“Really? Gee, thanks, Gray.” Suiryu grinned. “But I’m sure that I should find a replacement as soon as possible.”</p><p>“We can arrange it when we reach the trading post.”</p><p>The soldier looked at the fighter. He nodded in understanding at how tough the man before him could be. As he appraised Suiryu’s general appearance, something came into his mind.</p><p>“Oh right, Suiryu. Are you by chance also able to wield weapons?”</p><p>“Hmm… Not really I think. How I used the ax... You saw that, right?” The fighter asked. “If I got one, maybe I won’t handle it properly.”</p><p>“Hmm… What about guns?” The soldier cupped his chin.</p><p>“I used it when I was a kid. I was well-acquainted with rifles since I went hunting with my grandfather.” Suiryu for a moment looked somber as he remembered about his childhood with Suicho. “But I think… Now I’m rusty.”</p><p>“That’s a little bit… Troubling.” Gray put an apologetic smile.</p><p>“But don’t worry. Since I get back my arms and legs, I’ll fight to the best of my ability.” The fighter reassured as he patted his right bicep.</p><p>“Uhh… Is that going to work?” Gray posed an uncertain look. “I know you could perform extremely well despite being restrained by your bone injury, but…”</p><p>“Need some proof? I’ll give you one.” Suiryu smirked as he stood and left Gray’s jacket.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Are you two content with your chatting? It’s almost noon already.” The princess reminded as she strode towards the men, only to find that the man she summoned had stood before a giant rock. “What’s he doing, Brother?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But I don’t feel well about this.” Gray shook his head as he grimaced upon the thing his new companion was about to do.</p><p>A moment later, an unnatural cyclone appeared around that beach. Veiled behind the rumbling of the violent wind and hurling sands, were sounds of cracking rocks like being hammered and people’s squeals. The phenomenon only lasted for about ten seconds, yet the trail it left was devastatingly monumental.</p><p>Now, lying on that coast near a wrecked ship, was a pillar of coral. It’s artistic value was something to scoff at, but historically, it was the first mark ever left by the fighter from another world.</p><p>A testament of his skill in martial art and probably the first piece of art he ever made in his life.</p><p>“AAAA–KKHH…” The princess slacked her jaw, words failed to slip from her mouth.</p><p>“God damn it… What the hell my eyes are seeing!?” The Lemurian Company commander cursed as he gawked at the sculpture. “And did he really bloody smash that rock with his hands!?”</p><p>Suiryu came back with a bright smile. His countenance told the natives of that world that he was healthy and ready to fight. His bulging muscle also seemingly glistened under the morning sun, as if announcing that the sturdy mass of meat was itching for a challenge.</p><p>“Oh Dear God, save me… I don’t think he’ll need a weapon anymore at this point.” Gray muttered as his face turned gray.</p><p>“Awawawa….!!” Sakra’s words turned into a gibberish as Suiryu walked closer.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Suiryu inquired nonchalantly as he turned around to see his work of art.</p><p>Gray pinched his bridge as a headache struck him. “Honestly. I’m at loss. Are you always this damn STRONG!?”</p><p>“Eh? What do you mean?” The fighter put a dumbfounded look.</p><p>“I mean, back in your world, is that thing you pulled out just now common? Did you always do that?” Gray’s face contorted into a mix of horror and disbelief.</p><p>“Well. Sort of.” Suiryu answered with a shrug of his shoulders. “I did the same thing in the last tournament.”</p><p>“D-does it mean that you never need the Dharani?” Sakra grimaced as she fidgeted.</p><p>“What is Dharani?” The martial artist raised his brows. “Is it a kind of secret weapon?”</p><p>Grey cleared his throat. “Dharani is–”</p><p>“Please STOP!!!” Sakra flailed her arms around as her face turned red. “Brother, just let me explain!!”</p><p>“Oh… Sorry, Sakra.” Gray smiled awkwardly.</p><p>Suiryu hammered his palm as an idea clicked in his mind. “Dharani… Wait. It must be the power that the mysterious woman had given to me. Is that right, Princess!?”</p><p>Sakra in response pursed her lips while her face was reddening. She clenched her fists really hard. She found that Suiryu’s reply was still rather offending despite how polite he had phrased it.</p><p>Beside the way of Dharani’s delivery, Suiryu’s unawareness about her as Shakuntala’s vessel ticked her off. She wanted to stomp the ground for such foolishness.</p><p>“That’s… Yes. That’s Dharani. And the lady who gave it is the other side of me.” Sakra tried to endure the torturous shame in her speech.</p><p>“Other side of you? But you looked completely different.” Suiryu scratched his head.</p><p>“Well. Let’s think of it as something like she’s possessed.” The soldier gave an alternative answer.</p><p>“Possessed?” Suiryu hummed as Sakra nodded. “That sounds scary.”</p><p>The princess sighed, grateful at her guardian brother’s eloquence and tired for the visitor’s silliness. She never thought that having a fighter from another world would be that troublesome.</p><p>The group postponed their journey for a while since Gray should explain everything. Sakra obviously could only bury her tantrum and planned to lash it out another day.</p><hr/><p>After some kilometers of walk along the shore, the three travelers arrived at the port town of Suriyah around midday. The place was teeming with various kinds of monster-like folks who did their businesses. Since it was a port city, commerce was the main vein which enlivened it.</p><p>“Wow. So, this is the city of the trading post, huh?” The Marebito cast his gaze around in wonder, admiring the captivating sight of animal-people who made the place thrive.</p><p>“Yes. It’s the place where I suppose to meet with my soldiers.”</p><p>“And after that?” The warrior inquired.</p><p>“We will escort Sakra and you to a safe place under the government of Albion.” The elf spoke.</p><p>“Albion?” Suiryu raised his brows. “It’s your country, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. My country...” The soldier gazed at the distance for a while.</p><p>The group passed a marketplace. Suiryu’s eyes scanned all the things he could observe. Be they were people or wares, he tried to never miss all the sight.</p><p>Until he stumbled upon a scene he never saw before. A truly miserable and repulsive image for a man like him to behold.</p><p>“Wha–” Suiryu almost choked when he saw young women in rags were lined up, shackles restrained their limbs. “What’s that!?”</p><p>Gray turned around as he grimaced. “Slaves.” </p><p>“Slaves? Do you mean they’re for sale?” The Marebito frowned at the term.</p><p>“That’s right. Some countries actually had abolished slavery. However, others which are less developed in technology still use slaves as their workforce.” Gray’s face reflected dismay and concern for such a bitter reality. “Slavery is kinda hard to get rid off.”</p><p>“That’s really sad.” Suiryu’s expression also turned grim. “If only we can do something about it.”</p><p>As the three pondered about the nasty fact before them, sound of some ruckus ceased their train of thought. They turned toward the source and saw a girl with leopard ears and tail was running from a slaver, iron shackles wrung her wrists and ankles.</p><p>“Hey!! Get back here!!!” The slaver, an orc with wavy hair shouted. “You, damn slave!!!”</p><p>“Ugh–” </p><p>The girl fell onto the ground. It appeared that her leg stumbled on a Lizardman’s tail.</p><p>“Woo… Look at this little kitten here.” The lizardman grinned as he yanked the girl’s chained-collar. “A leopard girl is it?”</p><p>“Ah, thank you, Good Sir. Whew...” The slaver huffed after the chase. “I shouldn’t let this one run away. So, Good Sir, are you interested in buying some slaves. I usually sell them to brothels.”</p><p>“Oh… I see.” The lizardman in formal attire nodded in slight interest as the orc turned an angry look to the poor leopard lass.</p><p>“You’ve caused me some trouble! Take this!!!” The slaver hissed as he raised his cane and stomped her, pinning her to the ground.</p><p>“AGHHH!!!”</p><p>The girl screamed when the orc whacked her on the back. She barred her teeth and growled.</p><p>As the scene garnered a commotion, the group took a halt. They stood together with the onlookers to witness the unfolding event.</p><p>Some of these people however were waiting for a deal if the slaver opened it. Who knows, this kind of event sometimes allowed people to acquire premium quality workforce at a reasonable price.</p><p>Suiryu gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn’t bear the thought that such an awful scene was a common thing. Gray who knew how he felt grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry. You can’t stand this, but we’re not in position to oppose it.” The soldier eased the martial artist as he frowned at the scene, sharing Suiryu’s feeling.</p><p>“Sadly, that’s true.” Suiryu sighed as the slaver mercilessly hit the leopard girl. “Thanks, Gray. Please keep me cool.”</p><p>As Suiryu tried to endure his rage from leaking out, the miserable scene went on.</p><p>“So, what’s special about her?” The lizardman asked.</p><p>“She’s a former servant of a high court from Adaar, or so she spoke. She’s quite skilled.” The orc answered as he presses his cane onto the girl’s neck. “Are you interested, Good Sir?”</p><p>The princess staggered when she heard the news. If it was true, this slave should know about the fate or whereabouts of the royal family. In this case she might find a clue abut her sister, Princess Karsha.</p><p>“I doubt that she’s a maid chamber of the royal family. She’s too wild.” The lizardman hummed.</p><p>“But I am! I am skilled and trained! I am not a lowlife you would pick from a bunch of trash!” The feline girl dared herself to declare, hoping to save her from a more painful fate.</p><p>“SHUT UP!! YOU FILTHY CAT!!!” The slaver caned the girl again. “You are not to speak to a customer. Damn it…!!”</p><p>“Well, in that case, I should inspect her.” The lizardman raised his brow, earning a nod from the trader.</p><p>On the sideline, Suiryu clenched his fist really hard until it bled. He almost exploded upon the scene of the girl being tortured and humiliated in public. If not because of how well Gray could restrain him, everybody in the vicinity would have perished.</p><p>“Easy there, my friend.” The soldier calmed the warrior down by grabbing his shoulder and arm. “It will be really ugly if you try to save her.”</p><p>“You know, Gray, back in my place, those who don’t look like humans were killed. And I’m gonna really beat the hell out of that monster should a chance came over me.” Suiryu snorted as he gently placed his hand on Gray’s, yet a murderous scowl was present on his face.</p><p>“Suiryu…” Gray muttered as his face paled. “Please don’t give me the idea that you are going to demolish this place.”</p><p>Suiryu’s face swiftly softened and a light chuckle followed. “Hooh? Did you really think I’m gonna blow this wonderful place, Gray? There’s no way I’ll do that.”</p><p>The half-elf cast an unamused face as he pursed his lips. “You know, Suiryu, I cannot trust you in this matter. My gut feeling keeps telling me that you’ll cause some trouble.”</p><p>The martial artist who was aware about Gray’s keen soldierly instinct smiled as he rolled his eyes. “That’s why you’re here.”</p><p>Gray who was going to respond Suiryu suddenly found that Sakra had stepped in towards the dealing session. The matter with the Marebito had truly distracted him from looking after his sister in law.</p><p>“I’ll buy her.” The princess called out the slave trader.</p><p>“Oho… A customer looking for a skilled servant? So Young Lady, do you perchance bring the money for this trade, hmm?” The slaver orc snickered as he looked at the princess through his black round-glasses.</p><p>“Hey, Sakra!!” Gray warned the princess with a stern look.</p><p>The princess chose to disobey her brother in law as she fetched some of her jewelries. “Would this be enough?”</p><p>The orc and the lizardman staggered at the glistening valuables Sakra would trade for the slave. They almost yelped when she handed her golden chains and pendants.</p><p>The young lady turned to see the soldier. “Please forgive me, Brother. If she really is from Adaar, I cannot leave her.”</p><p>“Sakra, we are not here for a charity work!!” The soldier reprimanded as he grabbed Sakra’s arm.</p><p>“Mmm… Excuse me, Young Lady… Well, to tell you the truth, the slave you bought is actually quite expensive–”</p><p>“Hoo… Hold your horse there, fat-ass.” Suiryu suddenly stepped in before Gray could sneer at the greedy orc. “Mugging a girl who’s paid you a hefty sum of money just for a nameless slave? You’re really a pig.”</p><p>“Wha– Who the damn hell are you!?” The slaver cowered before the imposing form of Suiryu who had tossed Gray’s jacket. “You have nothing to do with this!!”</p><p>“Oh, is that so? Just to let you know. I was sent by the army of Dhala to enforce new law regarding slavery. I’m just an undercover liaison though.” The martial artist put a sly smile as he cornered the orc towards a stack of crates. “And, in this new law, it is stated that a slave trader should hand over 70 percent of the profit from any transaction to an appointed officer.”</p><p>“A-army of Dhala…!!?”</p><p>“I-impossibe…?”</p><p>“Dhala will take over our business!!”</p><p>As murmurs of panic began to echo around that place, Sakra who had helped the slave with the shackles grimaced at Suiryu’s foolhardy act. Meanwhile, Gray couldn’t react at what kind of stunt the Marebito was pulling out. Again and again, the warrior had put them in utter bewilderment.</p><p>“H-h-hell NO!! There’s no way I’ll give my profit to a robber like you!!” The orc spat.</p><p>“Then, die.” Suiryu swiftly grabbed the slaver’s head and turned it around until his neck snapped.</p><p>The orc’s body fell with a loud thud. His head bent towards his back, mouth was agape.</p><p>The senseless execution and declaration before the public garnered shocked stares. They almost couldn’t believe that the orc slaver who was still doing his business some minutes prior all of sudden fell to the ground, lifeless.</p><p>“As you can see, we would never tolerate any form of refusal. If you don’t want to cooperate, then we have the right to execute you on the spot. This is an order from the higher ups.” Suiryu bluffed as he picked up Sakra’s accessories. “And we will confiscate any item worth enough to cover the fee. Am I clear?”</p><p>Suiryu faced the onlookers as he flashed a cold smile. In response, they gulped and nodded in unison.</p><p>“HIIIIII… RUUUUUUNN!!!!” The lizardman was the first who fled the scene, scared for his safety since he was the one who almost hit the deal.</p><p>People afterwards ran for their lives, spreading the news that Dhala force would seize all the business in Suriyah. Needless to say, the situation that afternoon turned into a chaos.</p><p>And no one would dare to approach the fake Dhala officer.</p><p>On the other side, the princess, the elf soldier and the slave were staring at the ruthless Marebito. They couldn’t believe that the seemingly friendly and composed guy could be tactically cruel. He was indeed brutal, yet he came without neglecting a plan.</p><p>“Alright, Princess. Here I get your valuables back.” Suiryu spoke as he looted the orc’s dead body for other goodies. “Oh, I guess a pair of black glasses isn’t bad.”</p><p>“Please, pray tell, Brother! Did I do a mistake to summon him?” Sakra asked in horror as she turned to Gray.</p><p>“As much as I am terrified to admit it, he had saved us by obscuring our track while spreading an outrageous rumor about Dhala.” Gray exclaimed as he scratched his cheek. “I don’t know whether it’s planned or not, but it’s… wicked genius and quite devastating for Dhala’s image.”</p><p>“Is he insane?” The cat girl quipped as she stared in at Suiryu. “He’s really going to induce Dhala’s wrath, you know.”</p><p>“That’s why we should run from here. Gray, lead the way, please.” Suiryu spoke as he fixed the round glasses he pilfered from the slaver.</p><p>“Ugh… Just damn! Actually I really want to strangle you at this point, but everything you did has a strong base!” The half-elf admitted in frustration as he gritted his teeth, earning a light chuckle from the martial artist. “Oh, dear me, why I should face this kind of trouble!?”</p><p>The group of four hobbled out from the port, leaving behind the place where a terrible murder took event that afternoon. No one witnessed where they headed except the cold body of the slaver, lying alone beneath some crates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Suiryu at this point had regained both his memory and fighting capability, thanks to the Dharani milk. Perhaps next time, he’ll fight like crazy without slurping Shakuntala’s tiddie. </p><p>Hope you like this story and see you in the next one. ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Forbidden Nectar of Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Punch Man belongs to ONE.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shinju no Nectar belongs to Yoshino Hiroyuki &amp; Satou Kenetsu</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>None of them do I own.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The group of four walked away from the port and headed to the main business center of the city. Following Gray’s lead, they took a halt at a quiet spot in the urban area. They avoided crowded places since they needed to talk and settle everything regarding the past event.</p><p>“Alright. I guess now we can speak.” Gray sighed as he leaned his back against a brick wall at an alleyway.</p><p>“… B-Brother.” Sakra called with anxious face as she ceased her pace. </p><p>“Alright, Sakra, you should understand that your action earlier was very dangerous.” Gray gave his words as his face turned stern. “Handing your valuables to a stranger can ease Dhala to track us. And, Suiryu…”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m listening, Gray.” Suiryu spoke slackly as he turned his attention from his boots to the elf.</p><p>Gray heaved another sigh. “Thanks for retrieving Sakra’s jewelry. They are the last keepsake and royal treasure, identity of Adaar. However, the way you did it was extreme and rather reckless, so next time, I hope you would talk to me about your damn plan.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir!” The martial artist jokingly saluted.</p><p>“Brother, please forgive me.” Sakra stared at Gray with guilty look. “I know that it was selfish, but I cannot stand the sight of my people who were in peril.</p><p>“I know, Sakra. You are a very kind person. But in this dire situation, an act of kindness might kill us.” Gray closed his eyes and a faint smile rose on his face. “What I want to say is, please be cautious. Oh, and don’t forget to thank our hero.”</p><p>Sakra let the soldier’s words of advise sink in. She was aware that she was still naive. It could be the dead of her. She felt that her late father’s words collided with the cruel reality. Otherwise, she hadn’t grasped the true meaning of kindness.</p><p>“Mister Suiryu… Again, I cannot thank you enough for your kindness–” </p><p>“Oh, please…” The Marebito cut his summoner’s words as he raised his hand. “It’s my duty since I work under you. You’re my employer, so let me do the job.”</p><p>“But I don’t have anything in return.” The princess retorted. “And all of this burden imposed upon you is the result of my deed.”</p><p>“Hmm… Well, actually at first I almost couldn’t react when suddenly I landed at that ruin last night. But then, I realized that someone is in need of help, so I just did what I could do.” The martial artist smiled. “And haven’t I said that I want to become a hero. You’ve made my wish come true, so I think we benefit each other.”</p><p>Suiryu’s rather childish respond earned a snort from Gray and slacking jaws of the girls. This fighter from another world turned out to be sillier than they thought.</p><p>“Do you see it, Sakra? You really have called the right person for this kind of work.” Gray gave a light chuckle as his mood rose from how simple his friend was.</p><p>“Is that even true, nya…?” The leopard girl whipped her tail around as she put a ridiculing face.</p><p>“Mister Suiryu…” Sakra muttered gratefully as tears wet her eyes. “I… Thank you…”</p><p>“Just think nothing of it, Princess. But in return, if it’s not that hard, I want to see the other side of you.” Suiryu winked. “I haven’t thanked her properly.”</p><p>“Eh?” Sakra was taken aback as her cheeks flushed red.</p><p>Gray cleared his throat as he craned his head to the leopard girl, earning a gasp “Okay, moving on. So celianthrope lady, mind to tell us everything you know? Actually I’m not really knowledgeable about slavery, but it seems that the lizard guy earlier was right.”</p><p>Gray narrowed his eyes at the girl. He was aware that Sakra bought her lies. Her naivety was concerning. </p><p>“I… I’m so sorry… I was lying.” The feline girl admitted as she turned her face in deep regret. “I was lying and I said that I was a maid because I want to get a nicer place.”</p><p>“Huuuh~ Figures.” Gray puffed some air as Sakra widened her eyes.</p><p>“So, you don’t know about my sister… I mean, Princess Karsha’s whereabouts? And the royal families…?” Sakra inquired with teary eyes.</p><p>“NO. I know nothing at all about those people.” The cat girl shook her head. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“... I see” Sakra’s face for a moment turned bitter. “Well. The people of Adaar have pride that they would rather die than become slave. You are not from Adaar, but I am glad that you are safe.”</p><p>“Why… You should do this?” The cat girl muttered as she sniffed. “… Why you saved me?”</p><p>“She’s simply a kindhearted person. That’s it. So, rather than mulling over her nice act, why don’t you think about how can you repay her kindness?” Suiryu offered before Gray and Sakra could respond.</p><p>“But it is up to you because now, you are free.” Sakra added as she smiled sincerely.</p><p>“I… Uh… Forgive me…” The girl apologized and ran away.</p><p>The men for a moment widened their eyes at the former slave’s sudden act. Each of them had different things in thought. Gray frowned at her ungratefulness while Suiryu sported an expectant look. They watched her flee, then shared a glance. Sakra was also perplexed at the unexpected turn of event.</p><p>“There, Sakra. Now you have learned the lesson, haven’t you?” Gray spoke as he walked over the princess.</p><p>“Sadly, I have.” Sakra tried to swallow the bitter reality before her eyes. “But at least she is safe.”</p><p>“True. Though, I feel that we’ll see her soon enough. I believe it’s because she’s trying to find a way to repay the kindness, no matter what.” The martial artist stated as he stared at the figure of running celianthrope.</p><p>Gray blinked in mild disbelief at his words. “Suiryu… Seriously? Actually how good are you in perceiving lady’s mind? You seem to be the type of an ideal guy who can sway any woman into your arm.”</p><p>“Let’s just say that I was that kind of guy.” Suiryu smirked.</p><p>“Ugh… Now, I’m afraid that one day, I should drive my sword into your heart if you dare to lay a hand on Sakra.” Gray bluffed as he stood protectively in front of the princess.</p><p>“Eh…?” Sakra’s cheeks flushed red when Gray implied about Suiryu’s quirk.</p><p>“Your worry is understandable as a brother. But fret not, for I would never do anything stupid to my boss.” The Marebito playfully grinned, much to the elf’s chagrin.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll take your word. But if I ever find you do something foolish to my sister, I will kill you, fake Dhala officer! If possible, with the fashion you did to the slaver just now.” The soldier lashed out as he walked away.</p><p>“Wow, ow, ow… Easy there, bud! Though, that’s fine by me.” Suiryu shrugged his shoulders as he followed Gray. “Let’s go, Princess Sakra, before your dear brother get mad.”</p><p>“Oh… Um.” The horned princess followed suit with hurried pace.</p><p>“Hey, I can hear you!” Gray warned as he looked back.</p><p>‘<em>…Oh, what kind of predicament I am in. I wish that this fighter is a trustworthy person. He is very kind, but I am afraid that what my brother said is true.</em>’ Sakra walked in silence as she recalled to whom she sought that servant. ‘<em>Oh please, Lord of Naraka, tell me what should I do to avoid any harm from the warrior you bestowed upon me!</em>’</p><hr/><p>The group of three once again passed through the hustle and bustle of the town. It appeared that the news of the fake Dhala officer on that early noon hadn’t reached this part of town. Words seemed to spread slowly than Suiryu thought. </p><p>As they walked, Sakra sometimes took a glance at the distance. An expression of sorrow was apparent on her face. Her mood hadn’t improved yet after witnessing the cruelty of her world.</p><p>“It’s very unsightly if you keep that look, Princess.” Suiryu spoke as he matched Sakra’s pace. “Come on, cheers.”</p><p>The damsel in distress tilted her head as she raised her brows. “Are you trying to console me? Is that even a decent way to lift a girl’s mood?”</p><p>“Well, I’m just trying, you know. Is that wrong?” The martial artist asked back in defense.</p><p>Gray who was walking ahead of them decided to keep silent while listening at the conversation. He was interested in how the Marebito could handle a lady.</p><p>“I see… Then, thank you. I suppose that you really are a man. A man who is able draw women to you.” The princess sarcastically remarked as she smiled sourly.</p><p>“Oh, then I will accept it as a flattery.” The warrior let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“You are strange, Mister Suiryu.” Sakra commented.</p><p>“Strange? I believe it’s because I have set a new goal in my life.” The Marebito replied as he caressed his chin. “And of course because we are from different world.”</p><p>“I see. But speaking about this goal, is it about being a hero?” The princess of Adaar inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, true. It’s because I want to become a hero.” Suiryu’s face grew solemn as he turned his gaze to the blue sky. “As a redemption, and to pay the kindness of the one who had saved me.” </p><p>Sakra stopped as she looked at Suiryu’s contemplating face. She hadn’t known much about her servant, but his words spoke about his determination. She wondered about what kind of fate he had been through.</p><p>Gray turned around when he heard about the interesting bit of story. “A hero who had saved you? Would you like to share your story, perhaps? Because, I like sagas a lot.”</p><p>“Sure, but later on, okay.” The martial artist suddenly grabbed the elf’s shoulder and yanked him to his side. “Not good…”</p><p>“What!!” Gray widened his eyes when he saw two short arrows were between Suiryu’s fingers.</p><p>“Brother!!”</p><p>“Hrrr… Hehehe… My poison kill giants!”</p><p>A shrill voice came from the corner of a building. Suiryu and Gray narrowed their eyes at the source and spotted the culprit. It was a short humanoid with dark-green skin and sharp teeth. It was bald and had a pair of yellow eyes. Needless to say, its appearance scared Sakra.</p><p>“A goblin?” Suiryu put a layman guess as he tossed the arrows.</p><p>“No. It’s a ghoul, a corpse eater. Beware! This one looked experienced.” Gray alerted as he drew his saber.</p><p>“Hrrrrhe hehehe… You’re quite knowledgeable for a soldier! A perfect prey. Before you die, I’ll tell you who’s paid me… hehhehe…” The ghoul cackled as he set another three arrows onto his wrist-bow.</p><p>“And who might that be?” Gray followed as he firmed his stance.</p><p>“Governor General of Datra.”</p><p>“Bred Reagan!” The soldier scowled. “I knew it!”</p><p>“Have a bad blood with that guy?” Suiryu asked as he left Gray’s jacket.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>The ghoul leaped and shot the group. Gray managed to slash two arrows while Suiryu caught the other one.</p><p>“Hrrr… You may block my attack, but what about my speed!?” The ghoul taunted as it leaped onto a building.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Let’s see!” Suiryu smirked.</p><p>“Suiryu!!?” The elf was taken aback when he found the fighter wasn’t beside him anymore.</p><p>“UWAAAAH!!!”</p><p>The ghoul suddenly found the figure of Suiryu had stood on top of the building’s roof before it managed to reach it. A strong kick to its face followed.</p><p>“UGYUUUUHHH!!!”</p><p>The ghoul slammed to the ground, cratering the pavement underneath. It shuddered from the shock and bone-breaking concussion. Its face caved in while the limbs were out of commission due to the hard impact.</p><p>As the ghoul writhed in pain, the Marebito landed beside it like the Death Angel. In his hand was the arrow he caught earlier.</p><p>“Su-Suiryu…!?” The soldier stuttered as he tried to stomach another insane feat the man had performed.</p><p>“Well. You said your poison kills giant, right? I wonder if I use it to kill a tiny creature like you. Now, back to your owner!” Suiryu exclaimed and stabbed the ghoul in the chest with the arrow.</p><p>“OOAAAAAAAAAARRHHHH!!!!”</p><p>A scream of shock and agony echoed as the arrowhead pierced the corpse eater. In a matter of seconds, the poison spread through the veins. The ghoul’s eyes bulged out, almost to the point of popping as its mouth began to foam.</p><p>“Wow. That’s… Merciless.” Gray tried to put Suiryu’s action into word as he watched the assassin was convulsing in utter anguish. “I know it’s a filthy backstabber, but is there a way to grant it a quick death? This way is kind of horrendous.”</p><p>Suiryu scowled as he craned his head to face Gray. “No. Its eyes are the eyes of a psycho. A creature that enjoys pleasure from its victim’s slow and painful death. The poisonous arrows are the clear proof of its putrid nature. It deserves this kind of death.”</p><p>Suiryu’s cold look sent shiver down Gray’s spine. He didn’t know that the Marebito was extremely sharp despite his laid-back personality.</p><p>“And since you know its terrible nature, I believe that you also have the drive to finish it this way, right?” Suiryu raised a brow as he headed to retrieve Gray’s jacket. “So, I guess we’re on the same boat.”</p><p>“Are you always this cruel?” Sakra asked in worry as she averted her gaze to the enemy who drew its last, torturous breath.</p><p>“I only kill those who deserve this kind of death. Cruel people.” The warrior exclaimed as he gazed at the sea. “Because the way of martial arts is filled with blood.”</p><p>Both Gray and Sakra froze. Now, they had acquired a glimpse at what kind of life the Marebito had been through. It was a life where he should fight, or at least there were some times where he should commit murder.</p><p>“But I pushed it into minimum, okay. If I can solve it without violence, I usually take it. Besides, I don’t like to be judgmental.” Suiryu smiled as he put the jacket on him. “So, are we going now?”</p><p>“Uh… Oh… Let’s go.” Gray hesitantly followed Suiryu as he sheathed his sword.</p><p>When the group was about to leave the place, stomping sound of boots came into their way. They didn’t expect that the enemy’s troops would come that fast.</p><p>“Oh. Damn perfect! Just before we can move, they have arrived.” Gray cursed as Dhalani soldiers swiftly made a cordon around them with their rifles pointed forward.</p><p>“Hold your fire, soldiers!” The squad’s commander ordered as she walked into the barricade.</p><p>“““ Yes, Ma’am!! ”””</p><p>“I see… So, you are Gray Enfield, Commander of the famous Lemurian Company. It is an honor to meet you, Sir.” The female dark-elf commander greeted as she smirked upon the state of her hunt. “And you also managed to slay Burgess, a professional assassin we hired in advance. What a remarkable accomplishment! Unfortunately, your daring incursion into our government’s territory should end here.”</p><p>Despite facing these soldiers, the Lemurian Company commander didn’t falter. These dark-elves were just people like him, unlike Burgess. He was certain that he could still negotiate some conditions and escape from this situation.</p><p>Besides, there was Suiryu who seemed to be ready to slap bad guys in his way. Truly, Gray felt more than relieved that Sakra got a lucky dip like him.</p><p>“Oh… That is very unfortunate indeed.” Gray jestingly lamented his fate. “And the reason you want to see me is not only because you received an order to execute me, correct?”</p><p>“Indeed, our main objective is to secure the Ambrosia after we dispose you.” The lady in military uniform stated as she drew her saber. “Now, surrender the Ambrosia and we will grant you a painless death!”</p><p>“What kind of sick joke is that?” Suiryu knitted his brows as his lips curled down. “You guys are no different than muggers.”</p><p>“Securing Ambrosia thou said?” A certain pink-haired lady suddenly appeared in place of Sakra and clung onto Suiryu. “Ambrosia is not a possession for insects the like of thou!”</p><p>“WHAT!!” The Dhalani officer hissed at the insult as she pointed her sword. “Say it once again and I’ll chop off your head!!!”</p><p>“Shakuntala!!” Gray’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh! So, your name’s Shakuntala? Thanks for the help the other day.” Suiryu put a sheepish smile despite the high tension.</p><p>“Thou art welcome, my adorable servant.” Shakuntala spoke with her sultry voice as she rubbed Suiryu’s abs seductively. “Say, would thou like to do another favor, hmm?”</p><p>“Do you mean slapping these bugs? Hehe… Just consider it done.” Suiryu smiled reassuringly as he gently grabbed Shakuntala’s hand which was ready to uncover the top of her gown. “And please, you don’t need to do this.”</p><p>“Ah~ How very considerate of thee…!” The lady’s cheeks turned red in a mix of amusement and admiration at her servants charm. “Now, off thou go, my Dear!”</p><p>“Aye.” Suiryu put a very mesmerizing smile in return as he pocketed the round black-glasses.</p><p>“In a situation like this, you can even flirt with each other?” Gray relaxed his guard as he stared at Suiryu and Shakuntala who, for a moment, built their own romantic space.</p><p>At the next split moment however, no one would expect how the Marebito took action. Turned out, instead of slapping the small bugs, he pinched the biggest among them.</p><p>“L-lady Dakris!!”</p><p>“M-ma’am!!”</p><p>The Dhalani troops hung their jaws in horror when they noticed Dakris had been in the mercy of the muscle guy. She was already in Suiryu’s arm, flailing her limbs in a futile struggle. His strong tendons might crush her delicate neck at any moment.</p><p>Even when her free hand tried to reach her revolver on her hips, it was already gone.</p><p>“Khhh…!! B-bastaaard…!!” The Dhalani officer hissed as she lost the grip of her sword’s handle. “Since when did youuu…”</p><p>“Sorry, guys… I should take your girl commander as a hostage. Try anything funny and her neck will snap. Worse, I’ll blow her head.” Suiryu threatened calmly as he tightened his grip on her neck while pressing her revolver on her head. “So, first, let me say my demand.” </p><p>Under this kind of unprecedented event, the soldiers froze from the mere pressure. They were quite disciplined and the higher ups assigned them to Dakris’ unit to ensure her safety. Although their initial mission was to kill Gray, her safety was their top priority.</p><p>In their eyes, Suiryu was truly a threat they had never faced before – an enemy who could turn the table in a blink. His flaring killing intent barred them from taking any brave action to save the commander. Losing her life from attempting a rash rescue would mean a fatal mistake worth of martial court and life sentence, provided that they could escape this ordeal.</p><p>“Suiryu…” Gray muttered as cold sweat trickled down his face.</p><p>“Soldiers of Dhala, have thee heard my servant’s request?” Shakuntala added as she waltzed towards Suiryu despite being under gunpoint. “I expect thou shall respect his wish, unless thee desire thy dear leader to forfeit her life.” </p><p>The troops gulped as their grip on their rifles trembled. Shakuntala’s threat only hardened the terror for this lost cause.</p><p>Realizing that she met a dead end, Dakris decided to relent for her enemy’s wish. She almost couldn’t believe that her decent plan ruined in an instant due to the presence of a single man who came out of nowhere.</p><p>“Grrr… N-name your damn demand!!” Dakris spoke in place of her soldiers as Suiryu slightly loosened his grasp.</p><p>“First, surrender all your firearms. Ammo included.”</p><p>“Whah… b-but!” A soldier argued as he gripped his rifle.</p><p>“Do as he wish!!” Dakris yelled.</p><p>“““ Y-yes, Ma’am!!! ”””</p><p>The soldiers half-heartedly surrendered their weapons and ammunition supply. To add the shame, their commander in charge was still in enemy’s clutch as the said enemy was sporting a smug face.</p><p>“Nice. Good soldiers.” Suiryu commented and perked his head to face the perplexed Gray. “Now’s your turn, dude.”</p><p>“What!? I guess I pass. This is your idea and I’ll just follow it.” Gray refused to join the Marebito’s evil plan.</p><p>“Oh, come on... Other than taking their commander and ammo, what else can we do?” Suiryu said as he threw Dakris’ handgun to Gray. “I’m out of idea, you know.”</p><p>“Grrr… You scum!! You don’t even know how to handle a prisoner!?” Dakris chided as she slammed her hand to Suiryu’s stomach, only to yelp in pain. “Ugh… You’re not a soldier! So, what are you!? A market thief!!? A monster!!”</p><p>“Hey lady, that’s not a nice way to address a lonely guy like me.” The warrior grinned as his hand pinched the dark-elf’s cheek, much to Shakuntala’s delight. “And if you call me a monster, that would harden my desire to restrain you even longer.”</p><p>“Gweeeeech… ! Dwamn itttt…!!!”</p><p>The good Dhalani soldiers could only grit their teeth in anger upon their lost and the sight of their commander being humiliated. Alas, they found no courage to oppose the man who had their leader’s life in his grip.</p><p>“O, my dear servant, shouldn’t thou also regard how thee dress?” Shakuntala implied her suggestion as she tucked Gray’s jacket. “This way, thou look like an abomination rather than a man.”</p><p>“Hmm… The truth is, there don’t seem to be anyone among them whose uniform fits my size.” Suiryu responded as he shrugged.</p><p>“Are you telling me that you want to make them strip?” Gray asked as he grimaced at the thought. “I guess that’s too much.”</p><p>“Of course not. I just take what I need.” Suiryu retorted as he smiled at a Dhalani troop who had a bulky stomach. “Hey you! The one with curly hair.”</p><p>“D-do you mean me?”</p><p>“Yes, you. Can I have your boots?” Suiryu innocently asked.</p><p>“Guh… Here, take them!”</p><p>The martial artist swiftly donned his feet with the new boots without loosening his grip on Dakris. “Wow. Perfect. Thanks. You can take mine.”</p><p>“Aren’t those for ogres? How come did you acquire them?” The dark-elf inquired.</p><p>“I just found them.” The Marebito absentmindedly replied.</p><p>“And how can you join arm with the Adaari Princess and Gray Enfield?” Dakris asked more in ire.</p><p>“No idea.” Suiryu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“GRRHHHH…. DAMN YOU!!! ACTUALLY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!! ... UGHOOK!!!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Suiryu whispered as he clipped Dakris’ neck harder, almost suffocating her. “You’re not to speak! And since you’re naughty, I’ll really kidnap you!”</p><p>“You filthy monster!! Unhand Lady Dakris!! RAAAAAHH!!”</p><p>A soldier bravely charged with his concealed bayonet. His attack was in vain for his stomach met Suiryu’s kick, flinging him to the air before he fell to the sea.</p><p>““““ OHO– AHH!!!!! ”””</p><p>Gasps of utter awe resounded as their valiant comrade made a loud splashing sound when he hit the water. They craned his head to see the Marebito who looked terrifyingly pissed off.</p><p>“Consider that as a mild warning! And since you did attack me, now I change my mind. So, say goodbye to your dear commander!” Suiryu skillfully released his grip and used Dakris’ leather strap to bind her hand behind her back. “Whether she’ll come out alive or dead, it’s up to me. Gray, I’ll leave the rifles to you.”</p><p>“ACK!!” The female commander winced as Suiryu fixed the bind.</p><p>“Lady Dakris...!!”</p><p>“Hey! Are you going to really take her as your hostage!? You’re crazy!” Gray protested as he unloaded some bullets from the rifles.</p><p>“As much as thou think that he is not sane, I concur with my servant. At the very least, the more we can gather people for our band, the merrier our journey would become.” Shakuntala remarked as she twirled her locks. “Don’t thou think so, my Dear?</p><p>“It’s more like we can have something to dump if they chase us.” Suiryu shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s your plan? Fine then. Guess I will just follow it.” Gray sighed in defeat as he put some bullets into a bandollier.</p><p>“Bastard!! I won’t forgive you!!! The Dhalani army will really hunt you, even to the edge of this world!!!” The dark-elf commander lashed out as she flailed her bound arms.</p><p>“Then I just run to another world.” Suiryu smugly replied as he smirked.</p><p>“GHHHH…” Dakris gnashed her teeth.</p><p>“Art not thou too harsh to this wench, my Dear?” The pink-haired woman asked as she appraised Dakris’ person and almost earning a spit.</p><p>“Maybe? But since she isn’t a sweet girl like you, at least this is still tolerable.” Suiryu huffed as he looked at how Gray did his job.</p><p>“Alright, all is set.” Gray put the last ammo pack into a bandollier.</p><p>“Good. Let’s go! Try to mess with us, you’re dead! Now, move!” Suiryu pushed Dakris.</p><p>“Guhh… Damn you!!! You’ll pay with your blood, you damn fighter from nowhere!!”</p><p>“I was born to fight. So, I’ll fight and bring the war to your country if I should.” The Marebito coldly declared as he herded his hostage.</p><p>The group then left behind the baffled squad with their emptied weapons. They were in a unified stupor as their supposed target fled, taking along their commander in their custody. They failed to protect their leader, but there were still some possible options they could take.</p><p>“What are we going to do now?” A soldier questioned. “Any idea?”</p><p>“Go back to our barrack?”</p><p>“What about desertion?” </p><p>“That’s dumb! Report to the officer at Suriyah!”</p><p>“Not good. We’d better meet with the survivors from last night and ask them about that scary guy. I assure you that they might help us with the report. Some of them are my friends.”</p><p>“Good idea!”</p><p>“Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s move!”</p><p>““ Understood! ””</p><hr/><p>The group traveled away from the commerce center of Suriyah. Their destination was the building where Gray could meet the Albion’s field officers in charge. However, the place was empty.</p><p>“Shame! Even when you need your comrades, you cannot find them.” Dakris exclaimed as she smiled cynically at the other elf.</p><p>“The same goes to you.” Gray quipped as he veered his gaze to the southern part of the town.</p><p>“No. Just you watch! The army of Dhala will crush you and save me eventually!” Dakris hissed.</p><p>“I do not believe so, for my Dear here will decimate your soldiers before they reach you.” Shakuntala added the insult as she clung onto her servant.</p><p>“Wretch!! You use the Ambrosia to lay our men into waste!” The hostage sneered as she glared at the composed pink-haired woman. “But even if you possess the power of Dharani, in the end, you will exhaust it and our army will come out victorious!” </p><p>“Hmmph. Let us see later!” Shakuntala taunted as she turned her gaze.</p><p>“Hey you two… Can you stop quarreling like kids!” Suiryu chimed in as he scratched his nape. “We’re still far from the place, so save your energy.”</p><p>“Right. Since I haven’t had any idea where to find my friends, I guess we should stay in this town for a while.” Gray added as he cast an awkward smile over this unexpected situation. “So, we should search for a lodging first.”</p><p>“Heh! What a joke. Bringing your enemy around only to find nothing.” The dark-elf remarked. “Say, horned-woman of Adaar, is this your plan?”</p><p>“If this is my plan, should not I hide it from my enemy?” Shakuntala answered as she closed her eye.</p><p>“Hmph… A bluff is all you can dish out.” Dakris spat.</p><p>“And a growl is but thee can speak out.” Shakuntala smirked.</p><p>Before the lady and the Dhalani commander could ignite a flame, the Marebito pulled each of them into his arm. Both Shakuntala and Dakris were stunned as their cheeks flushed crimson. His hidden gentleness behind his strong grip for a moment washed away their rage and contempt.</p><p>“Sheesh… Can you just stop scratching at each other! Seriously! The way you fight scares me.” Suiryu said as he looked at the ladies he wrung beside him.</p><p>Gray on the other side only gazed in awe. Suiryu’s act and the ladies’ reaction surprised him really much. He couldn’t react at the odd sight of a guy who gathered two bickering women in his grasp.</p><p>“Heyo… If it isn’t the overprotective elf brother, the scary muscle bloke and…What the hell... Are those women... the Princess and… A Dhalani officer? What’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>The group turned their attention at the new voice and what they found was the celianthrope girl in rags. She was also as perplexed as Gray when she found the ladies who were in Suiryu’s arms.</p><p>“Oh, hi! It’s the cat girl!” Suiryu waved his had as Dakris quickly pulled herself away from him, earning a smirk from Shakuntala.</p><p>“Uh, celianthrope girl? Oh, it’s you!” Gray called as he recognized the feline lass. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“I want to see the Princess, but… I don’t know whether it’s her or not.” The girl spoke as she scratched her head.</p><p>“Well, I am. Though right at the moment, Sakra is resting.” Shakuntala answered the cat-girl’s doubt.</p><p>“To make it simple, Sakra transforms into Shakuntala when she’s possessed by her… guardian Spirit.” Suiryu explained as he placed his hand on his summoner’s shoulder who smiled in amusement in return.</p><p>“Hmm, I see… “ The celianthrope nodded.</p><p>“Well, that’s true. So, do you have any business with Sakra? Or, are you going to repay her kindness?” Gray inquired as he pulled the sling of his rifle on his back.</p><p>“Let me join the Princess and serve her as a maid.” The celianthrope bluntly answered, gaining Gray’s gasp.</p><p>“Hey! You shouldn’t be joking! This isn’t the time for your funny act.” Gray frowned at the feline lass.</p><p>“O~ sworn brother of Sakra, why would not thou be lenient to a young and skillful lass who can accompany Sakra in her journey? I doubt that Sakra would refuse her decent proposal.” Shakuntala argued as she came over the celianthrope. “Name thyself, maiden!”</p><p>“Nia Nidia. It is an honor to meet you, Lady Shakuntala.” The girl bowed courteously before the Princess without missing a beat.</p><p>“Dost thou see? She is also well-mannered, unlike most nymphs people pick from any trader.” Shakuntala added as she turned to Gray.</p><p>“Ugh… Fine. You can join us.” Gray sighed. “But do remember that our travel is not a picnic!”</p><p>“Of course! In return, I’ll even provide you with any help I can offer.” Nia reassuringly replied as she puffed her chest.</p><p>“Why all of sudden this turn into something like this? We stop by not for picking a stray cat, right?” Dakris glared at Nia who talked with Gray about any info related to lodging arrangement.</p><p>“Oh come on, Commander… Don’t you like cute things?” Suiryu teased the ever serious Dhalani officer as he poked her cheek. “You’ll get more wrinkles if you’re always frowning like that. Relax, please…”</p><p>Dakris’ face turned red in utter embarrassment from Suiryu’s response. She almost couldn’t bear the reality that her pride was being toyed by the Marebito.</p><p>“Damn you!! Talking about woman’s private matter like you know everything of me!!!” Dakris snapped at Suiryu as she almost bit him.</p><p>“Ouch! You’re too aggressive! That’s totally unladylike, you know!”</p><p>“GRAAAAAAH!!!!” Dakris sent her knee to Suiryu’s nether place in a fit of rage.</p><p>The other three people gave different reactions. Gray winced as his face shrunk in pain. Nia spontaneously yelped as she cringed. Meanwhile, Shakuntala’s look turned into a horrified grimace upon her servant’s bad luck.</p><p>“Oh, My Dear! That must be repulsively painful!” Shakuntala muttered as she covered her mouth.   </p><p>“Heh!! A monster like you deserve this!!” Dakris cruelly repeated her act for the second and even third time, garnering a dumbfounded look from the three people.</p><p>Their face turned from a grimace to an awed one since Suiryu’s expression defied their thought. He was smiling brightly, even when the female dark-elf pounded his something-in-between. He didn’t show any sign that he received a pain at all.</p><p>“Su–Suiryu…” Gray muttered at the abnormality the martial artist was displaying.</p><p>“Uhh… Why he’s smiling like… Ow… He looks pleased? This is wrong!” Nia stared in disbelief.</p><p>“Could it be that thee hast prepared for this kind of event? Pray tell, My Dear!” Shakuntala wondered as she cupped her chin.</p><p>“““ What!! ”””</p><p>Dakris, Gray and Nia uttered the word at how ridiculous Shakuntala’s assumption was. Logically, there was no sane man from their world who willingly underwent some regimens just to harden his manhood.</p><p>“Yeah. That’s true. I’ve been preparing for this day through my martial art training.” Suiryu admitted as he didn’t lose his radiant smile. “And of all people, it’s an elf lady who hit that part for the first time.”</p><p>Gray and Nia facepalmed, Shakuntala smiled deviously while Dakris fell on her rear with widened eyes. Turned out, the Marebito was an enigmatic man who surprised them with all his uniqueness.</p><p>“You’re lying!! There’s no way human can become this strong, especially through training.” Dakris refused to stomach the fact before her as she desperately tried to stand due to the bind.</p><p>“Oh, I assure you, there is.” Suiryu nonchalantly replied as he pulled Dakris to her feet. “So, want me to show you how I did it?”</p><p>“““ NOOO!! ”””</p><p>Everyone refused in unison at Suiryu’s shameless teasing, save Sakra who chuckled mischievously. They had different thought about it, but deep down, they stored a curiosity to unravel the secret of the unholy Marebito’s strength other than Dharani.</p><p>And eventually, they would find it out, soon.</p><hr/><p>“I’m so sorry, Princess. This is the best place I can offer to you.” Nia apologized as she neatened a bed for Sakra to rest for that night. “And I believe the food was far from palatable for you, no?” </p><p>“Oh, please, don’t think too much about it. This is more than sufficient. I really appreciate it, Nia.” Sakra replied as she smiled. “I think this is because my first time to venture out from the palace, so I haven’t used to this.”</p><p>“Well then, if you need anything, just call me.” The celianthrope smiled and bowed to let Sakra have the bed. “Have a good rest, Princess.”</p><p>“Thank you and good night, Nia.” Sakra replied as she laid down and her tiredness swiftly drove her to sleep.</p><p>As the Adaari princess fell asleep, the feline-servant went out from the room with a pair of buckets in her hands. She headed to a well at that abandoned warehouse complex. When she was going to take some water, she saw Suiryu was doing some amazing workouts in front of the a stable.</p><p>“Wow! Is that how you get those scary muscles?” Nia called after she filled the buckets.</p><p>“Yeah. This is how I build my body.” Suiryu spoke as he was still standing on his hand. “And what about you? Has Sakra gone to bed?”</p><p>“Yes, she has. Just a while ago.” Nia replied as she walked towards the training spot.</p><p>“Good. A noble lady like her will need an eight-hour sleep at least. What about you, Nia?”</p><p>“You know wild cats, right? We’re hunting at night, so just like those cats, I usually sleep in the morning. Though now, I’m a little bit sleepy.” The celianthrope spoke as she cast a proud smile and gained a restrained chuckle. “By the way, does that hurt? Doing something upside-down like that seems straining your body too much.”</p><p>“Not at all since I’m accustomed.” The martial artist retorted and continued his extreme push-up.</p><p>“Really? Why you do this?”</p><p>“Because I want to get stronger.”</p><p>“But aren’t you strong already?”</p><p>“No. I’m still weak compared to people I know. I’m afraid that I cannot overcome he dangers I’ll see in the future.” Suiryu paused as he turned his gaze to Nia. “To become a hero, one should be strong, both in body and conviction.”</p><p>The girl sat near the martial artist. When Suiryu talked about what motivated him, Nia interested to hear more from him.</p><p>“Hmm… Is it for the sake of Sakra?” The celianthrope hugged her knees.</p><p>“Not only her, but also for the good of people.” The fighter opened his legs and threw some slow kicks while being upside down.</p><p>“Wow. That’s… very noble.” Nia commented as she sported a mild ridiculing smile.</p><p>“I know people might think that I’m stupid, but I have to do this…” Suiryu somersaulted and landed on his feet. “... Because I’ve made a promise. And partly because I don’t want to be a trash anymore.”</p><p>“Trash?” Nia raised her brows.</p><p>“Yeah. Trash. Someone who saw and laughed at people who struggled to protect others.” Suiryu spoke as he gazed at the two moons which shined brightly in the sky.</p><p>“Oh, I see… To atone for your sins?” Nia quipped as she rose from her seat.</p><p>“Yeah.” A sad smile appeared on Suiryu’s face.</p><p>For some moment, the warrior and the celianthrope immersed themselves in the tranquility of the night. They stared at the starry sky, marveling the wonder of nature. The Marebito even became too absorbed at the sight of this other-worldly scenery that he didn’t notice that Gray had been standing beside him.</p><p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The Albion soldier smiled at Suiryu who was bewitched by the wonder.</p><p>“Oh… Gray! Yeah, so wonderful that I forgot you’re here.” Suiryu followed with a light chuckle.</p><p>“Done with your workout?” Gray asked as he looked at Nia who was yawning.</p><p>“I… No. Only taking a break.” Suiryu rolled his shoulders. “Oh, right. What about Dakris? Get any nice info?”</p><p>“She’s mute whenever I threw a question. I felt like I was talking to a wall.” Gray huffed at his fruitless interrogation.</p><p>“No violence, right?”</p><p>“Only an intimidation. But for a woman, she’s quite hardened. She has some nerve of iron, I admit.”</p><p>“Hmm… Care to let me handle it?” Suiryu grinned as he cracked his fists.</p><p>“Are you going to break her!? No way in hell I’ll allow it!” Gray frowned at the warrior.</p><p>“Oh, of course not. I’ll just talk with her from heart to heart.” Suiryu replied as he chuckled. “Hey, Nia, do you still have some leftover from the dinner?”</p><p>“Um… We still have some breads. If you take them now, we won’t have breakfast for tomorrow, you know.” Nia replied in disagreement as she turned to the horse stable. “Are you going to feed it to that snarky woman?”</p><p>“I won’t need much. Just a loaf is enough.” Suiryu replied.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll take it right away.”</p><p>“I doubt that she would eat it.” Gray worded out his doubt as he crossed his arms. “She might think that it’s been poisoned.”</p><p>“And I doubt that she can endure her hunger any longer. She hasn’t taken anything since this morning, right?” Suiryu argued as he looked at Gray’s eyes.</p><p>Gray snorted. “Heh… You underestimate the will of a soldier, Suiryu. Actually just like you, soldiers are also trained to endure many kinds of obstacle and hardship. However, they are well disciplined and obey strict rules. So, I’m sure Dakris won’t take your cheap offering.”</p><p>“Hoh…! What if she take it? If I lose, I’ll join your army.” Suiryu challenged as he turned his gaze towards the stable. “But if you lose?”</p><p>“If I lose, you can take my saber and my gun. That’s all I can give for this silly wager.” Gray patted his sword’s handle.</p><p>“Alright, alright, just forget it. Whatever the result would be, I’ll try to feed her.” The fighter smiled confidently.</p><p>“Here’s what you asked.” Nia came to hand over the little chunk of bread.</p><p>“Thanks, Nia. Nice. Just as much as a lady’s portion.” Suiryu glanced at the meager cut as he smiled wryly.</p><p>“I’ll be guarding over here, so don’t try anything foolish!” Gray warned as he bumped his fist to Suiryu’s arm.</p><p>“Aye, Major Enfield!” The martial artist saluted and headed to the stable where Dakris was detained, bringing the small lump of bread in his hand.</p><p>“Why I have a bad feeling about this?” Nia rubbed her nape as she looked at Suiryu who had just closed the stable’s door.</p><p>“Just don’t worry about it. The worst thing he might do is to force that bread into her mouth out of irk.” The Albion soldier replied as he looked around the place. “I’ll go for a patrol. If you need something, just call me.”</p><p>“Okay.” The celianthrope nodded as she saw the elf left the place with his rifle on his back.</p><p>Some minutes passed as Nia sat idly in front of the stable. For a moment, the chirping of crickets and the sight of dancing fireflies over the grass lulled her. When she dozed off for only but some minutes, her ears twitched as she heard some faint sounds from the stable.</p><p>“Ugh… I wonder what kind of thing that guy was doing in there.” Nia yawned as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>As she rose, her suspicion and curiosity got the better of her. She decided to check what the Marebito was doing as she looked for some holes for peeping. Hopping and skipping around, the sneaky cat of herself at last found a good one at the rear side of the establishment, just above some crates.</p><p>“Bullseye! Got one.” Nia smirked as she peeked into the hole.</p><p>Most humans’ eyes wouldn’t be able to perceive the darkness in that room, but for Nia’s cat eyes, the bare minimum illumination was enough to make out the objects inside. At first, she managed to recognize some wooden bars and haystacks. She scanned her eye around and at last found what she was looking for.</p><p>However, the sight wasn’t anything she had expected. It was so unsightly that she nearly yelped.</p><p>Nia indeed had a fair share of experience in witnessing some gruesome harassment imposed upon women, back when she was still a slave. Nonetheless, the scene she was gawking at from that peep-hole really set her face on fire.</p><p>‘<em>Urk… Th–the hell!! Th-that snarky woman... swallowed his damn pole!!? Uwawawa…!! It… It’s coming out!! Ewww…!!</em>’ Nia kept watching the scene as she closed her mouth shut with her hands. ‘<em>Ugh… Should I call Gray…?</em>’</p><p>The celianthrope pulled herself out from her shocking reconnaissance activity for a while. She took some deep breaths as she looked to her sides. Thus, she braced herself and turned back to the divine hole to witness the rest of the show.</p><p>‘<em>Whoah…!! He plugged her mouth with the bread as he rides her!! Se-seriously!!? That guy’s a monster!!</em>’ Nia’s face grew redder as the show went into its peak. ‘<em>I’ve never seen this before, but… Damn!! I’m sure those who were sold to pleasure houses will get this every day! Aww… It’s painful and I don’t wanna experience it, but why I’m starting to enjoy this stuff?!! Uhh… He slapped her really hard...!!</em>’</p><p>The night was still young and around the corner of a certain building, a young maiden was indulging herself in the sight of a supposed interrogation which turned into something else. She didn’t realize that slowly, she would crave for this thrilling experience in the future.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gray’s not dead?<br/>Yeah. I decided to not kill him, merely because he’s such a good guy. In the original story, he’s dead because Kai is too weak. Meh... :-(</p><p>Of course at this point, Suiryu doesn’t need to sip the Dharani. He’s quite a destroyer who’ll put his foes in a hard time. One of them is Dakris. :D<br/>Well, Dakris is a potential slave for the Marebito, so I decided to add it into this.</p><p>And yeah... Nia... She will... Regard the Marebito with respect. XD</p><p>Finally, thank you very much and hope you like this. See you in the next story. ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Temporary Retreat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Punch Man belongs to ONE.<br/>Shinju no Nectar belongs to Yoshino Hiroyuki &amp; Satou Kenetsu<br/>None of them do I own.</p><hr/><p>…</p><p>“Dakris, your eyes are telling me that you’re a desperate woman in need of a guy. Admit it!”</p><p>“Hmph! I’d rather die than telling the truth to my enemy!”</p><p>“How loyal! And how you’ll commit suicide? Bite your tongue and let yourself die of bleeding? Waiting me to kill you? What if I just leave you be?”</p><p>“Even the mercy of death by rotting in this place is far better than conversing with you!!”</p><p>“Aw… Don’t make me sad. There are still plenty of guy out there who are waiting for you.”</p><p>“I don’t need your consolation!”</p><p>“I see. Can’t be helped. Since neither food nor consolation you’d take, then I guess I’ll use another method.”</p><p>“Hmph… Violence? As expected from a lowlife like you!”</p><p>…</p><p>“W-W-W-WAIT…! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!? A-a-are y-you crazy!!? Are you going to use THAT WRETCHED THING!!? STUPIIID!!!”</p><p>“Surprised? Usually this way always worked when I deal with grumpy girls the like of you. Now, it’s payback time for hitting this guy.”</p><p>“S-STOP IT!!! H-HELL NO NO NO NO…!!!!! MMMMMMPPPHHH!!!”</p><hr/><p>Major Gray Enfield woke up to the chirping of birds that morning. As he rubbed his eyes, he looked at his surroundings and found that he was sitting under a tree. In front of him was the chamber where Sakura rested last night.</p><p>“Oh, right. I slept under this tree after some long patrol. What a shame.” The half-elf muttered as he rose.</p><p>Gray walked around the place to check the girls. When he was outside the room, he heard Sakura was talking to Nia. It appeared that the celianthrope was preparing breakfast as the Princess forced herself to help the servant.</p><p>Sound of falling metals followed. As expected from the naive princess, her kindness brought other’s misery instead. Gray couldn’t help but sigh.</p><p>He left the compound and headed towards the stable. When he walked near the side of the establishment, he saw Suiryu was taking a bath, using a horse-drinking vessel as a tub. His frame filled the wooden tub, splashing out some water every time he moved.</p><p>“Yo, Gray. Have a good dream last night?” Suiryu waved his hand as he smiled.</p><p>“Yeah. So good that I forget that I’m still a soldier.” The half-elf joked and earned a chuckle. “So, what about the questioning? Get any bit of info? And most importantly, did she eat the bread?”</p><p>“Not much actually, but she said that Suriyah actually isn’t under the rule of Bred Reagan. Instead, she mentioned a guy who’s name is Gazuro. Some sort of… local ruler.” Suiryu explained as he scrubbed his neck. “And yeah, she did eat the small treat.”</p><p>Suiryu rolled his eyes at his last sentence. Only him, Dakris and another witness who knew how she had the late dinner.</p><p>“Wow. You managed to squeeze such kind of info? That’s quite remarkable.” Gray showed an amused face for a moment, only to falter upon the mention of the enemy. “Duke Gazuro. I see... Also well known as The Pig.”</p><p>“Pig?” Suiryu raised his brows.</p><p>“Well. People describe him as a greedy noble who collects rare paraphernalia from all over the world. A man of culture in its literal sense.” Gray spoke the last words with a tinge of disdain.</p><p>“A greedy noble, huh? So, he’s living in some sort of mansion, I assume.” Suiryu guessed as he caressed his chin. “Or, a palace?”</p><p>“The latter, actually. And a heavily fortified one. Now it leads to the answer for why I can’t find my fellows.” The half-elf creased his brows as he scrutinized the information. “Oh, well. Maybe we’ll talk about this after we have breakfast. I’ll check our captive, then. Sorry for bothering your bath time, my friend.”</p><p>“Oh. No problem.” Suiryu waved as Gray walked into the stable.</p><hr/><p>Breakfast time had come. All the people sans the prisoner gathered in a former hall adjacent to Sakura’s chamber. The menu for that morning were some bread, fish soup and wild rice flower porridge. They were humble, yet satisfied the four members who partook in that warm and lively breakfast.</p><p>“Sakura, do you like the meal?” Gray asked as he cut some bread.</p><p>“Hmm… Yes I do, Brother. I never think that this simple food can be delicious.” Sakura smiled contently as she rubbed her lips with a napkin.</p><p>“True. It’s thanks to Mister Muscle that we can have a tasty fish soup.” Nia raised her spoon as she sported a cat smile, reminding everyone about her native folk.</p><p>“Ah… I’m glad that you all like it. It’s just a simple soup my grandfather taught me when I was just a little kid.” Suiryu smiled sheepishly as he took some plates.</p><p>“Nia, would you like to address Mister Suiryu properly?” Sakura chided as she cast an apologetic smile at the Marebito.</p><p>“He doesn’t have any problem with that, see!” The celianthrope poked Suiryu’s side and he gave her a head-pat in return.</p><p>As the princess and her self-proclaimed maid bickered, a simple thought crossed Gray’s mind. Suiryu was indeed a man who could fit extremely well for his army he was leading. A rare talent for bolstering Albion’s war effort through Lemurian Company.</p><p>“Say, Suiryu. Why don’t you join my army? I’m sure you will become a fine cook at the logistic division.” Gray jested as he took his glass of water.</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll consider that, Sir.” The martial artist straightened his posture, mimicking a soldier as he looked at Gray’s eyes.</p><p>Gray had subtly caught his gesture. Despite seemingly playing, Suiryu would eventually join his cause.</p><p>A truly relieving thing he should be happy about.</p><p>Beside that, everyone chuckled at his antics. They found it as something refreshing. The liveliness of their breakfast that morning lifted up their spirit.</p><p>“Alright. For now, let me excuse myself. I want to deliver some share to Dakris.” The Marebito took a tray with a complete meal package.</p><p>“Oh… Right. Leave the dishes to me, Muscle Guy!” Nia jumped and swiftly rushed all the used plates outside, leaving an impression that she avoided something, baffling the other three.</p><p>Gray felt something was rather off. He suspected that there was something about the questioning last night. However, he didn’t want to accuse Suiryu for anything. He was merely curious.</p><p>Before Suiryu left the room, Gray stood. “Suiryu, mind to tell me a little bit about Dakris? I wonder why she was weirdly docile when I checked her this morning.”</p><p>Suiryu ceased his pace and slowly turned his attention to Gray while sporting a calm yet serious look. “Haven’t I told you, Gray? I talked to her from heart to heart. And she opened up eventually. And yes. Is there any problem with that, Major?”</p><p>Suiryu’s smile erased Gray’s doubt into some extent. He felt convinced that the Marebito did nothing foolish to the prisoner. Her well-being was safe and above all else, he could acquire some important intel.</p><p>A good accomplishment which deserved a praise.</p><p>“Hmm… No. I just need to hear your report. That’s all. Thank you.” The major smiled as the Marebito nodded. “However… Did you really refrain yourself from using any coercive method? I mean, you didn’t bonk her, right?”</p><p>Suiryu furtively averted his gaze as he raised his brow while maintaining his smile. “If what you mean is violence, the answer is no.”</p><p>“I see. Well, then. Continue your job, soldier.” </p><p>“Yes, Sir!” Suiyu hobbled out from the room, leaving behind the smiling major and the flustered princess.</p><p>“Hmm, Suiryu… such an interesting guy.” Gray let out a small chuckle as he reclined to his seat. “What a unique person you have called, Sakura.”</p><p>“Brother, would you like to explain the matter you conversed about?” Sakura asked as she put a worried look. “I feel that both of you are hiding something.”</p><p>“Sakura, everybody has their own secret. Though in this case, I just talked about the well-being of the hostage. Nothing is wrong about that.”</p><p>“Oh, I know about it, but what I am asking is about the meaning behind your smile. Both of you.” Sakura demanded as she slightly puffed her cheeks.</p><p>“It’s… A secret. It is the way men understand each other, just like how women used some gestures to communicate between them.” Gray shrugged his shoulders, dodging Sakura’s question.</p><p>“Huuh~ Men truly are mysterious creatures.” Sakura huffed as she pressed her chin onto her palm.</p><p>“And so do women.”</p><hr/><p>“How’s the food?”</p><p>“Better than being left to starve.” Dakris answered curtly as she put the last dish onto the tray.</p><p>“Well. Glad that you enjoy it.”</p><p>Dakris let out a defeated sigh as she leaned her back onto a bunch of straw. Her mind was in disarray every time she recalled the lingering sensation from the event last night.</p><p>“Tell me! How do you get that cursed relic?” Dakris covered her eyes with her arm as her cheeks slightly burned. “You are a damn human, right? You’re not some sort of orc, are you?”</p><p>“Should I tell you? You’re not in position to ask, you know.” A wide mischievous smile rose on Suiryu’s face.</p><p>“Damn… Just damn…!” The Dhalani muttered as she shoved her fist to the straws.</p><p>“I know that your previous experience with guys in the army frustrates you. I was just… offering an option, okay.” The fighter put the tray on top of a wooden barrel. “And you kinda enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Enjoy!? Did I look like I was enjoying it!? It hurts!! You are the worst!! You used me as a plaything, you trash!! Crap…!” Dakris spat as her face turned red in ire. “How should I say to the higher ups were you granting me a release?”</p><p>“It’s up to you though.” Suiryu shrugged his shoulders. “If you wanna go to war with us once again, go on. But if you decide to work with us, that’s good I think.”</p><p>The dark-elf frowned at Suiryu’s manner in delivering his wish-coated threat. The way of low-breeds in talking didn’t bid well with her.</p><p>“The lack of determination in your way of speaking is only telling me that you are no more than a petty peasant!” Dakris sneered as she glared at Suiryu. “And I doubt that you have experience in military matter. Working with you is the most laughable idea I have ever thought.”</p><p>“Indeed, I was. I cultivated some vegetables at the mountain, back in my hometown.” Suiryu smiled as he recalled the old days with his grandfather. “If I was a peasant and just a civilian, is that a problem?”</p><p>“Yes! As much as I’m concerned, a filthy rat like you who only know how to till soil should never lay a hand on a noble like me!!!!”</p><p>*SLAP*</p><p>“AUGHH...!!!!”</p><p>“Say it once again and I’ll bend your neck!! We went through this trouble to keep you alive. Were you captured by Albion, you’re already dead, Dakris!” Suiryu snapped as he returned the glare to Dakris.</p><p>“KHHH… Damn you, dirty swine!!!”</p><p>The Marebito let out a long sigh as he pinched his bridge. “I don’t give a damn about your status! Hell! Even if you’re a princess, you’re still a woman in need of a guy. Am I not kind enough?”</p><p>The prisoner fell silent. The last statement even fueled the flame in her eyes. In her heart, she swore that she was going to kill this man.</p><p>If a glare could burn, the flame in the dark-elf’s eyes would likely set that room ablaze. In front of her threatening look however, the champion sat calmly without flinching. His gaze met with hers like a stream of water clashed with raging flame.</p><p>“Hmm… Now you let your murderous intent to blaze. This place is already hot, you know. If you wanna fight, do it outside.” Suiryu taunted as he stood.</p><p>“Yes!! And I want to peel off that smug face of yours, so untie me and let’s settle this! And return my damn sword!”</p><p>“Sure. Then let’s do it!” Suiryu challenged as he untied the ropes around Dakri’s legs.</p><hr/><p>On a yard just outside the stable, Suiryu and Dakris were facing each other in a duel they had agreed to conduct. The dark-elf was brandishing her saber while the human had a crowbar in his hand.</p><p>“Even though I want to kill you so bad, if I should settle it through a duel, I would never let my opponent fight without a weapon.” Dakris exclaimed as she took her stance, saber pointing out at Suiryu.</p><p>“How very knightly of you! But well. If it’s your wish, then I’ll just go with it.” Suiyu shrugged his shoulders. “So, what are you waiting for? You can go first.”</p><p>“Hmph… Fool! You’re dead!!”</p><p>The Dhalani commander charged and thrust her sword. She assumed that the seemingly slacking martial artist was waiting for his death for he didn’t move from his standing place. A smirk rose on her face as her blade sped towards Suiryu’s chiseled chest.</p><p>Her smirk vanished in an instant the moment she found her hand felt a shock which reverberated through her arm, rattling her bones. A deafening clang of clashing metals for a moment put her in a daze. She blinked several times before she noticed that her right wrist trembled as pain began to squeeze her nerve.</p><p>‘D-did he counter my swing with that crowbar!?’ Dakris wondered in utter bewilderment as she stared at her shaking hand. ‘Impossible!!’</p><p>“Gotcha!” Suiryu bopped Dakris’ head, making her yelp. “Where are you looking at?”</p><p>“GRAAAAH!!!” Dakris sent a wrathful slash in response, only to be sidestepped by Suiryu.</p><p>Realizing that her opponent had bested her in an irksome manner, her rage overcame her. She followed her attack with a barrage of slashes. In return, Suiryu parried the strikes with the versatile tool in his hand. Dakris offensive went on for a good three minutes until she withdrew to catch some breath. </p><p>“Impressive. You cover your lack of skill with your speed and strength.” Dakris admitted as she panted, sweat poured down her frame, wetting her shirt.</p><p>“You too. Honestly, this is the fist time I fight a lady.” Suiryu grinned as he spun the crowbar in his hand.</p><p>Dakris only snorted as she regained the strength to begin a new strike. Once again, she pushed forth and swung her saber.</p><p>When the slash hailed down on him, Suiryu used the nail-slot to clip the blade and gave a small twist to his side. Knowing her sword being locked between the flat steel, Dakris yanked it as hard as she could. She eventually managed to free her weapon, but her foe suddenly grabbed her sword hand and skillfully brought her down to the ground.</p><p>“I win.” Suiryu pinned Dakris as he held her hand on her back.</p><p>“Wha– B-but how!?” Dakris stammered as she lost her grip over her sword.</p><p>“Never underestimate hand to hand combat. If I wanted, actually I could have killed you many times over.” Suiryu exclaimed as he gently pulled her up. “Ready for a second round?”</p><p>“D-damn it…!!” The Dhalani commander cursed as she tucked her hand off Suiryu’s. “You really are a monster!!”</p><p>“Is that the way you praise people?” Suiryu raised his brows. “That’s disrespectfully scary.”</p><p>“So, how should I call you? You toyed me like what cats do to rats.” Dakris spoke as she took her sword.</p><p>Suiryu suddenly froze. Dakris’ last remark sent him chill as his mind wandered to the cursed recollection of a fateful day in his life.</p><p>It was the moment of an utter desperation he ever felt, prior to the encounter with a true hero he wanted to follow the path. The evil smirk of the creature which put him into agony resurfaced in his mind.</p><p>‘Damn… She’s right. What’s the difference between me and Bakuzan if I treat her like that. How terrible and selfish of me…’</p><p>When the Marebito had shook out his pondering, he caught the sight of the dark-elf who stared at him, dumbfounded. Her eyes slightly narrowed.<br/> <br/>“Hey! What’s wrong? Are you dead?” Dakris flicked her sword. “The game is not over yet.”</p><p>“I… I know. But, I lost.” Suiryu raised his hands in surrender as he let the crowbar fell to the ground. “I lose the fight when I accepted your challenge.”</p><p>“Pardon? But I am certain that you are a man who don’t refuse gender equality, no?” Dakris reasoned as she didn’t let her frown loosen at all.</p><p>“True, but… You’re right. I really am a monster if I toyed you.”</p><p>“Heh! Are you taking back your own words? Or are you growing senile already?” Dakris snorted as she raised her saber. “Now, where is the vigor you showed me last night, hmm?”</p><p>“Sorry… I got carried away when you pissed me off.” Suiryu admitted as he turned his gaze to his side in shame.</p><p>“That’s not an excuse!” Dakris pointed her blade. “Now fight me and show me what you are made of, jackass!!!”</p><p>Suiryu sighed. “Alright. Then go on, please.”</p><p>The Dhalani commander leaped forward and drove her sword towards the man’s chest. Shockingly, he didn’t react and let the blade rushed to him.</p><p>However, the tip of the saber stopped when it met his skin. Blood indeed trickled down, yet the thrust really came to a stop as if it met a hard surface. The stab would have impaled normal people, but this man’s body could stop it, probably only passing the skin.</p><p>“I-i-impossible…” Dakris muttered in horror as she widened her eyes.</p><p>“That’s why actually I feel bad if I should fight you. I’m so sorry, Dakris...” Suiryu apologized as he swiftly removed the blade and pulled his opponent into a gentle embrace.</p><p>The dark-elf was speechless as she felt the warmth of the man seeped into her. Unlike last night, she didn’t feel any contempt from him. Her cheeks reddened as she let her sword fall to the ground.</p><p>“You can hate all you want, Dakris. But I beg your forgiveness.”</p><p>“… You… You truly are an idiot! An idiotic monster I have ever met!” Dakris muttered as she closed her watery eyes.</p><p>On the sideline, a certain celianthrope was gawking at the scene. She covered her mouth as her cheeks were flushed red. However, unlike last night, this event looked mild and heartwarming, prompting her to shift silently under the shade of the warehouse.</p><p>Nia Nidia was happy that the event from the damned questioning affair turned into a scene out of a romantic play. As she was blushing, she only hoped that the relationship between the otherworldly fighter and the prisoner would last long.</p><hr/><p>Donned in a fresh white shirt and a pair of black pants he found at the warehouse, Suiryu was going out with Nia. They went to the city to retrieve some supplies before they set out to reunite with Lemurian servicemen at Fort Suriyah.</p><p>As they walked, the celianthrope always be mildly detached. They walked in awkward silence from their temporary base towards the downtown. Her demeanor garnered Suiryu’s attention, but soon, he decided to let it be when they passed the lively area. She seemed to regain her usual self the moment she saw the crowd and a bunch of wares on their way.</p><p>In an attempt to break the silence, the martial artist hit a conversation with the younger girl.</p><p>“So, where are we going, Nia?” Suiryu asked as he looked around the place.</p><p>“Gray asked me to buy some bullets for his handguns. In this town, there’s no dwarf workshop, so we’re going to see an alchemist instead.” Nia replied as she scanned the road while she kept her pace.</p><p>“Dwarf? Like some short people?” Suiryu asked absentmindedly.</p><p>“You haven’t seen dwarf?” Nia blinked. “Oh, right. Princess Sakura told me that you came from a very foreign place, so you surely haven’t seen them. Duh, my bad, Muscle Guy, but I wish that one day you’ll see one.”</p><p>Suiryu shrugged his shoulders and followed Nia’s lead as soon as she spotted the said alchemist shop. The sign-board had a logo of a mortar, so he supposed that the place was just like most shop which sold chemicals.</p><p>The moment he entered the shop, Suiryu darted his gaze around the interior and saw bottles, vials, glass tubes, and everything people would find in a laboratory. So, why people called this place alchemy instead of chemical? He didn’t give much thought and just went with it.</p><p>“Welcome. How may I be of your service?”</p><p>A child voice resounded in that room, welcoming the two people. Nia only smiled, but at her left side, Suiryu cast a disturbingly dumbfounded stare at the source of the voice. The cat-girl cringed when she saw his offensively ridiculing face. She quickly pulled him down to her level. </p><p>“Psst… She’s a half-ling.” Nia whispered to Suiryu’s ear.</p><p>“Half-ling?” The Marebito glanced again at the little shopkeeper whose smile grew wider as her eyes glistened behind her round glasses.</p><p>“Man… You surely know nothing, huh?” Nia sighed silently. “Half-ling never age after they grow into a child.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Suiryu’s eyes almost popped out.</p><p>“Welcome, Good Sir and Dear Lady. I believe that you come from a far away place.” The shopkeeper spoke as she noticed Nia’s embarrassment and Suiryu’s shock.</p><p>“Oh… Uh, I’m sorry. It is indeed my first time in Suriyah. And of course the life of the people are among many things which brings me surprise upon surprise.” Suiryu apologized politely as he bowed. “I beg your forgiveness for my rudeness.”</p><p>‘<em>Wow! He can flip the air just like that? Guess I’m lucky to have him by my side</em>.’ Nia mused as she stared at Suiryu in astonishment.</p><p>“I see. You are a foreigner from a very far away place, I suppose. Moreover, you are a human, a very rare sight on Mara.” The little lady exclaimed as she pushed her glasses up her bridge. “I believe this is the first time I see one in a long time.”</p><p>Suiryu’s face shrunk in a slight horror at the cruel fact. He had heard that piece of info from Major Enfield, but when the one who said it was a weird native of that land, he felt his composure almost cruble.</p><p>On top of that, despite bearing the innocent smile of a five-year old child, the shopkeeper’s tone suddenly turned cold. Cold enough to send chill down the champion’s spine.</p><p>“Well… That’s true. So, that’s why I come with my trusted guide.” Suiryu smiled wryly as Nia awkwardly chuckled at his praise.</p><p>“Oh, that is a wise choice. So, what brings you to this humble shop, Dear Customers?” The half-ling inquired.</p><p>“We need some bullets for a standard Harrington revolver.” Nia mentioned the gunsmith Gray had spoken, added with a nod from her companion.</p><p>“Harrington handgun? Oh!” The shopkeeper widened her eyes as she looked at her sides for ammo crates. “Unfortunately, Dear Lady, I have no more in stock. Dhalani Forces have issued a policy to order all available resources for war effort. I am sorry.”</p><p>“Even gunpowder?” Suiryu followed as he turned to Nia.</p><p>“Yes. Even gunpowder is also unavailable.” The half-ling replied as her smile slightly waned at her customer’s hint of dismay. “All have been sold out. I am so sorry.”</p><p>“Ah, geez… What are gonna do, Muscle Guy?” Nia raised her brows and turned to the shopkeeper. “Um, what about the other shop?”</p><p>“I have talked with my fellow alchemists around this city and… It’s the same. Dhalani forces had bought all available supplies. It would need around two weeks at the very least before we can sell the items you requested.” The half-ling explained with the sincerest apology on her countenance she could muster.</p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad.” Suiryu scratched his head.</p><p>The Marebito walked around the room to figure out something. If they couldn’t find ammo, at least there must be some other useful items they could procure. Maybe something like drugs for fever and headache could do.</p><p>“Oh, right. Other than ammo, is this shop also sell drugs?” Suiryu asked as his stare for a moment landed on a particular bottle with white substance at the edge of that room.</p><p>“Hey, if you wanna buy drugs, go to the apothecary instead.” Nia chided as she pulled Suiryu’s shirt.</p><p>“But if you are looking for synthetic drug, we provide it.” The shopkeeper informed, prompting Suiryu to crane his head in interest as Nia widened her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, really? Then, do you have paracetamol or aspirin, maybe?” The martial artist mentioned as he waltzed to the counter.</p><p>“Pardon? Paracetamin and Aspirol?” The shopkeeper falsely repeated as she squinted her eyes in puzzlement. “Are those the trademarks of the drugs you are searching for, Dear Sir?”</p><p>“Hey, Muscle Guy, be specific! If those are drugs from your place, of course people here won’t know about them.” Nia warned her companion, annoyed.</p><p>“Hmm… How should I explain?” Suiryu muttered in thought. “Oh. They’re drugs for treating fever, headache and alleviating pain. Do you have some, perhaps?”</p><p>“Ah, I see. If that drug is what you are looking for, fortunately, I have a new batch of them.” The shopkeeper smiled as she nodded. “A moment, please.”</p><p>While the little girl hopped down to take the goods, Nia suddenly shot a stink eye at Suiryu. She looked rather unhappy with his decision.</p><p>“Hey, Muscle Guy, why should we buy drugs? We don’t have much money, you know.” Nia frowned. “And, are you some doctor?”</p><p>Suiryu sighed. He smiled knowingly as he gave the cat-girl a gentle smile in return.</p><p>“Nia, back at my place, it is a common thing for normal people to keep drugs. We keep it for emergency needs when we got fever or headache. What’s wrong with it? And I bet Gray will agree.” The martial artist spoke as he took a seat in front of the counter. “Besides, we are heading to battlefield, right? Medicine for the wounded is very vital in this kind of situation.”</p><p>The celianthrope for a moment was stunned as her jaw slacked. She wanted to argue, but soon relented as she swallowed her thought. Suiryu was right. If she were in his shoes, she would have thought the same.</p><p>“Alright, here they are.” The diminutive shopkeeper pushed a wooden box onto the counter, snapping Nia out of her thought.</p><p>“So, they are in tablet?” Suiryu took a vial from the box to have a better look. “Excellent.”</p><p>“True. Because in tablet, it eases us to measure the dosage.” The shopkeeper nodded as she moved some sealed bottle on the counter. “And– OH!”</p><p>Her little grip slipped from the bottle, sending it fall onto the wooden floor. The moment it hit the floor and spilled its content, a fire broke from the white powder it contained.</p><p>“WHAHHH!!!” Nia yelped as she jumped away.</p><p>Acting fast, Suiryu tried to extinguish the fire by stomping his boot repeatedly onto it. To his shock however, the fire didn’t disperse at all. It even got bigger until the half-ling threw some water off a bucket.</p><p>“WHAT!!” </p><p>“Phew… Guess having a bucket of water all the time never hurts.” The shopkeeper regarded the scorched floor and she headed to take a mopping stick. “Some chemicals can burn easily and die down with the same ease, only with water.”</p><p>“Oh… Right. Please, let me help you with the cleaning.” Nia dashed to help the little girl, earning a nod of thanks.</p><p>Suiryu’s eyes widened when he looked at the remain of the white powder. He recognized its characteristic, thanks his late grandfather’s lessons.</p><p>A simple yet flashy idea then crossed his mind.</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry, Miss. Is this substance called phosphorus?” Suiryu asked as he ducked to examine the chemical.</p><p>“Hmm… In our place, we simply call it Bone Ash Extract.” The half-ling replied as Nia carefully cleaned the floor. “Is something the matter, Dear Sir?”</p><p>“Well, in that case, do you also have rubber and gasoline? I mean, some flammable liquids?” Suiryu asked as he smirked. “I guess I can make something out of them.”</p><p>“Oh, indeed I have. Plenty in stock, even.” The shopkeeper made a grin as her glasses glinted, catching Suiryu’s intention quite well. “Besides, I am certain that working with an arsonist would be a… unique experience.”</p><p>Nia’s face paled upon catching that evil plan as she ceased the cleaning. “O-oi… Muscle Guy? What actually are you planning with those stuffs? You aren’t going to burn some house, right?”</p><p>Suiryu’s smirk got wider. “No. I won’t. Because I’ll burn a fortress. Gray will like this. Trust me.”</p><hr/><p>“Alright, soldier. Now, pray tell! What on earth are these things?” Gray spoke as he tapped his finger on the table, a displeased look stuck on his face. “Buying some drugs to treat the wounded, I would greatly appreciate that. But this? I believe it is not some sort of beverage, is it?”</p><p>Nia was fidgeting on her place. She still objected Suiryu’s crazy idea to create some kind of fuel bomb. She was present at the quick test and the result blew her mind away, but she still doubted that Gray would like it.</p><p>Because that new weapon, was easy to build and quite deadly.</p><p>And here they were, standing before the major who took the news like they made a fatal mistake. He didn’t express it in an anger, but he looked utterly disappointed. Maybe he thought that it was a waste of money.</p><p>“Gray, look! I just want to make something you might think as useful. Bullet was scarce, so we should make something which is quick and can pack a punch.” Suiryu explained as he pointed at the new weapon. “You haven’t even seen how it work.”</p><p>“It’s not about our need for a devastating weapon, Suiryu. What I am talking about is… Have you made sure that you can’t find any bullet around the town?” Gray restated his question with a tone of disapproval.</p><p>Nia put a guilty look while Suiryu slightly frowned. Both men wouldn’t back down from their own reason.</p><p>“We haven’t, but we’ve asked the shopkeeper and she said…” Suiryu let a pause.</p><p>“All kinds of military supplies have been seized by Dhalani forces. They issued a policy to buy all bullets.” Nia took the pause to answer Gray.</p><p>Gray let out a sigh. “Well, figures… Then?”</p><p>Another moment of silence claimed the room that afternoon as the major stared at the odd mixture within the containers with disinterest. He exhaled another huff, ridding his thought that he turned into a very old man.</p><p>“Brother…” Sakura called as she strode towards Gray.</p><p>“Sakura, do I bother your rest?” The half-elf soldier turned to regard his sister in law with a brighter look.</p><p>“Hmm… No. But, please… I believe that Mister Suiryu eagerly wanted to help you, Brother.” Sakura begged as she came over Nia. “And please, don’t scold Nia. She just did her best to do your order.”</p><p>“Sakura. I did not scold them.” Gray softly denied as he shifted on his seat. “I just try to give them a piece of my thought about obedience. Nothing more.”</p><p>“But, Brother, they are not soldier who should comply to your order in every way.” Sakura retorted as her voice raised, slightly took Gray aback.</p><p>“Sakura, we are now in a state of war. Compliance to an order is vital to achieve victory.” Gray argued as his voice heightened. “Besides, a waste in an expenditure is an intolerable mistake one should be aware of!”</p><p>Before the heated argument went worse, Suiryu cleared his throat, prompting another silence as everybody turned to him. As a guy who loved an easy life, he didn’t want to see this kind of dispute over trivial thing, specifically between siblings.</p><p>“Gray, Sakura, Nia. I know that perhaps I’ve overstepped my place as a stranger. And I know that right now, everyone’s tired. So please, can we end this and take a rest? It’s getting late. Let’s continue our talk with fresher mind, tomorrow.”</p><p>Gray let out a long sigh as he pinched his bridge. “Well… This isn’t over, but your suggestion is quite sound. I guess my body has taken a toll from this prolonged journey. So, yeah. I bid you good night, everyone. I am so sorry…”</p><p>A palpable exhaustion now took over Gray’s person. He eventually let his nature as a normal person resurface after he suppressed it for a while, result of strict military discipline. The tired major stood with a slouching shoulders as he began to head to his quarter.</p><p>“… Good night, Brother.” Sakura put a small smile as she regarded the hard-working half-elf.</p><p>“Sakura, you can go back to bed. After we clear this, we will set out to Suriyah immediately tomorrow.” Gray stood near the door frame as he glanced at Sakura. “You too, Nia.”</p><p>“Ah… Yes, Brother.” “Yes, Sir!”</p><p>“Hey, Gray! Can I take your patrol duty?” Suiryu halted Gray on his track.</p><p>The half-elf craned his head as his droopy eyes barely stared at the Marebito. “Well. Go on. I’d really appreciate that, but don’t make any ruckus.”</p><p>“Understood.” Suiryu saluted.</p><p>“Good.” Gray mumbled as his feet dragged him to his room, leaving behind the three people in that dusty meeting chamber.</p><p>“So… What are these?” Sakura asked curiously when Gray’s steps couldn’t be heard anymore.</p><p>“Don’t ask me, Princess. Ask Muscle Guy.” Nia shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Explosives.” Suiryu answered shortly as he took one from a dozen on the table.</p><p>“Explosives? Do you mean, bomb?” The princess squinted her eyes as she looked closely at the compound inside the glasses.</p><p>“They don’t explode. They actually burst and burn with raging fire if you throw them.” Nia answered as Suiryu gave a nod. “So, never try to break those bottles unless you want to get burned.”</p><p>“What!? You are containing fire inside these bottles?” Sakura regarded Suiryu with disbelief.</p><p>“You can put it simply like that.” The Marebito placed back the bottle in his hand back onto the table before he headed out from that room. “So now, please, let me excuse myself to take the duty of night-guard in place of your brother, Princess.”</p><p>Suiryu bowed slightly and earned an earnest smile from his summoner. His manner always be pleasing, especially towards the other person in herself.</p><p>The same went for Nia since she found that the giant guy was a nice although sometimes he could be a total dork. She bore no ill regard towards him, so she would feel bad if she hated him.</p><p>“Thank you, Mister Suiryu. Please be safe and I bid you good night.” Sakura bowed.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Muscle Guy.” Nia waved her hand.</p><p>“Thank you, and see you…” The man returned her wave as he went out from the room.</p><p>When he was outside, he fastened his belt a little to make sure that his crowbar wouldn’t slip away. He regarded the vicinity for some moment, gazing around the abandoned warehouse complex under the light of the two moons. When he deemed that there was nothing odd from the surrounding, he began to walk.</p><p>The first place he wanted to visit however, was the stable. He just did what he had seen from Gray’s pattern.</p><p>“Hmm… I wonder about what Dakris is doing right now...” The Marebito mumbled as his steps brought him towards the old barn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright. So, I decided to pack Suiryu into the universe of Shinju no Nectar because he's such a cool guy for a harem lord. Besides, Kai Watari is too pitiful to become an MC. XD</p><p>Let me know what you think.</p><p>Thanks for reading and see you in the next story. ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>